King and Prince
by melodyanderson04
Summary: One day, Ryoma Echizen suddenly spilled his orange juice on Atobe Keigo's expensive shirt. Being the king, Atobe started to make Ryoma's life a living hell...but unknown to him Ryoma also hides his true self that will shock the hell out of him. OT5
1. Chapter 1

King and Prince

Chapter 1: Transfer student, so not!

_Hyotei gakuen is one of the most prestigious schools in the world. Only rich students can study in the said academy. The academy is composed of 5 school levels, pre-school, elementary, middle high, high school and college. The facilities are high technology and all of the classrooms have their own laptops, touch screen board and centralized rooms. Parents whose children were chosen to study in the notable school were very proud that their children can study there. _

_Yet, the school hides a very dark secret that only few students know. There are currently four students who take over the school, they are known as the four chancellors. They are the one who are ruling the academy and all of the students respect them. They're also the one who is in charge of creating laws that will enhance the disciplines of the students. Furthermore, they're the most handsome and richest among all the students. Half of Japan was under their control of these four hot, young men._

**Echizen household**

"Why should I go to that?! I love my old school so why should I transfer now?" A certain voice shouted, his red face from anger.

"I told you before, Ryoma, we're going to move and that is the best school for you to go." Nanjiroh Echizen said while reading his newspapers.

"But…why can't I still attend Seigaku?" Ryoma Echizen asked, pouting.

"Hyotei is much closer to out new house and it's more inconvenient for you." Nanjiroh answered, flipping the newspaper.

"But I heard that 70% of boys there are…well…homo?" Ryoma grimaced from the word.

"You have to deal with it kid. Don't worry, tennis is one of their school activities there and the trainers there are well-coached." Nanjiroh reasoned out.

_Sigh_

Ryoma Echizen is happily living his life. He was attending Seishun Gakuen a.k.a. Seigaku but there are sudden change…his mother was assigned to Tokyo (A/N: I don't know what place Ryoma lives_ lol!_) so they have to move and moving means that he have to change schools. Yay for him.

So now, Ryoma finds himself in front of the big school gate with dramatic designs more like gothic designs. He sighs and entered the premises, tugging his school bag. Here we go.

"Did you hear that there's going to have a new transfer student!" A student whispered to his classmate.

"Yeah, I also heard that rumor…I wonder what he looks like…" The student answered back to his friend.

"I hope that he'll be alright…the chancellors are not very kind to the new students here."

"I know. If he'll survive the test, I'll be really amazed."

"Me too."

Atobe Keigo smirked upon hearing the two students chatting. He also wonders what kind of kid Ryoma Echizen is. Oh, he's going to have fun torturing the hell out of him and he needs the help of his three best friends.

Snickering to himself, the king trotted down the corridor, plotting the best plan to bully the new kid.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you'll enjoy my latest story...sorry but I'll drop my other stories. I forgot the password of my account but luckily I found it! Hehehehe! Please review guys! All comments are welcome! I will also try to update my stories constantly! Thanks guys! :


	2. Chapter 2

King and Prince

Chapter 2: The four chancellors!

Ryoma continued walking while looking around the premises. The whole school is covered by sakura trees that give a very peaceful aura. There are 3 buildings in front of him and a fountain in the middle. He sighed at the exaggerated place but continue to walk, his hands in his school bag.

He arrived at the main building of the school. Ryoma forced a smile and entered it thinking that this was the start of his oh-so-good school year.

After getting his classroom number, Ryoma went to his room. Upon arriving, he opened the door and was greeted by a teacher with a beard.

"Oh class, I forgot to tell you that there will be a new student joining us." The teacher said dragging Ryoma to the front middle of the room. "Please introduce yourself."

Ryoma looked at the students and noticed the glares that he's receiving. He smirked mentally thinking that they're bunch of idiots that only uses money for their own pleasures. "My name's Ryoma Echizen. I came from Seishun Gakuen a.k.a. Seigaku. Nice to meet you."

"Ne, Echizen-kun, what kind of students are there in your school?" A random kid asked.

"Yah, we heard that they are really famous for being the most brutal school in that region." Another kid said while the other agreed.

Ryoma smirked again. "Well…to me my school is very normal. We study, play and hang out a lot just like you guys. _The only difference is that we use violence to play." _He thought mentally.

"Oh…I see…" A boy with brown hair mumbled.

"Now that you asked him what to ask, Echizen can sit at the last desk, next to Ryuzaki." The teacher said pointing at the mentioned desk.

Ryoma nodded and went to his assigned seat. He glanced at the girl that's going to be his new seatmate and noticed that she's very quiet.

After the discussion, Ryoma walked down the corridor while learning about the map of the school. He found himself in the middle of large trees not aware that he was already in the south wing of the school.

"_I'm lost…right?" _Ryoma asked himself as he sighed again. _"Man, I really have to stop sighing; it makes me like an old man."_

Out of nowhere, he heard a gentle music from afar. He took small steps to search for the mysterious music and saw a tall boy with glasses playing a violin. He continued to stare, captivated at how the boy can play like that. Ryoma felt that his body begins to get lighter and he smiled with his eyes close. Then, the gentle music stops and Ryoma opened his eyes, only realizing that the boy was already looking at him with stern eyes.

"Um…sorry to disturb you!" Ryoma said nervously. "Please continue playing!"

The boy continued to stare at him. Ryoma gulped silently and turned around. He turned back again, pulling a smile. "Hey, you play nice, sempai. I want to hear that music of yours again."

Ryoma went away, not realizing that the boy was already blushing.

The canteens were full of students eating and chattering around. Ryoma found a seat and decided to eat his bento. A group of boys passed at him and started to mock him.

"Hey, that's the new transfer student. Look, he's eating at his stupid bento!" A boy shouted while his co-friends laughed.

Ryoma closed his eyes. _5_

"What are you eating? Seaweed?! Eeeeeeew!!!" They laughed again.

_4_

"It smells rotten, right guys?!"

_3_

"Yah! Maybe his mother is a horrible cook!"

_2_

"You're family is very poor and that's why you can't eat at the cafeteria, right?!"

_1_

Ryoma stood up, throwing his chopsticks. He glared at the group of boys who are now quiet for the sudden reaction.

"**Ne, my mother is the best cook that I ever know. No one can beat her when it comes to cooking. But sorry to tell you, my lunch today was cooked by my older cousin. And for your information, my family is not that poor. My father works hard for me to enter this stupid, lame school of yours. So can you please, stop bothering me?"**

The boys who were now laughing was now dumbstruck at how the new kid can talk thrash.

"YOU!"

"Stop that!" A voice cuts. Everybody turned around and gasped when they saw the four chancellors standing in front.

"Didn't I tell you that violence inside the canteen is prohibited? Do you want to get punished again?" A boy with silver hair said arrogantly.

Ryoma stared at the new comer. _"Who's this gay/guy? He looks so intimidating…" (A/N: Sorry to all Atobe fans!!!!)_

Atobe Keigo walked towards Ryoma and glared at him. Ryoma glared back, not backing away from the king.

"New kid, it seems that you started this whole mess." Atobe smirked, glancing at the chopsticks who were now quietly sitting at the corner.

Ryoma blinked. "What? I did not. They started it." He pointed at the bullies.

"Whoever started it, I don't care. You come to the office now to receive your punishment." Atobe said turning his back away from the kid.

Ryoma bit his lips. "Hey monkey king."

The students began to chatter hearing the new name they're king was given. Atobe turned around again only to be spilled by orange juice in his expensive shirt. Suspect? The kid.

"How dare you!"

"Look, I don't care who you are or what your role into this school, but I want to tell you that I want to have a peaceful high school life. So bug off of my life and get lost, stupid." Ryoma said grabbing his bento. "I lost my appetite."

Everyone dropped their jaws at how the new kid treats their king. Tezuka hid his smile while the other two of the chancellors snicker.

Shaking in anger, Atobe bang the table and smirked evilly. "We're not through yet, kid."

End of the chapter. Sorry for my wrong grammar! Please review and all comments are welcome. I tried my best to make it longer and don't worry, the other two chancellors will be introduced later! See yah!


	3. Chapter 3

King and Prince

Chapter 3: Who?!

"_Hey, have you heard that Seigaku's school gang leader was transferred to another school?"_

"_Really? Seigaku was notorious for being the most brutal school in the region, right?"_

"_Yeah, and it's all because of their gang leader. __**He**__ was rumored that he beats up every boy in the region who face him."_

"_Whoa…that guy must be really strong? Right?"_

"_Aha…and no one ever beat him…no one."_

Echizen household, Ryoma's room

Ryoma felt that insomnia was attacking him again. He tossed his blanket and stood up feeling irritated as hell.

"I can't forget what happened today. I really hate that monkey king guy. Who does he think he is? Some kind of mighty king that can order anyone around that is innocent? Stupid…I hate him…" Ryoma mumbled while going out of his room. He leaned against the wall and the image of the tall boy who was playing the violin came to him.

"I can't take my mind off of him…I wonder why?" He asked himself, covering his face. "I'm not supposed to feel this way…damn it, I'm not homo!"

"Go to sleep brat!!" Nanjiroh's voice shouted through the hallway. Ryoma saw that the light turned off of his parents' room. He sighed and went downstairs to grab some midnight snack. So much for his peaceful night.

Tomorrow morning, Ryoma's day was a total hassle. He was late again because of his stupid oyaji. He ran down the road munching some bread thinking what a pain will it be when a student came in late. He read at the manual's book that every student whose late were going to be punished by the four chancellors which he remember was the _monkey king._

He arrived at Hyotei gakuen catching his breath. _"I think my lungs are really fired up!" _He thought while walking down the path. He noticed that the whole ground was empty and believed that everyone must already in their classroom.

When Ryoma entered his room, he noticed the glares and the whispering of the students. He ignored them and walked towards his seat only to realize that his desk was missing.

"Hey," He called looking at the empty space in front of him. "Where's my desk?"

"You're asking where your desk is. Well…look for it, moron!" One of the students shouted and everyone laughed hysterically.

Ryoma felt his right eye twitched. He fisted his hand and glared at everyone who was now laughing at how stupid he looks like. He bit his lip trying to make himself calm down.

"Who did this?" He asked calmly yet he was shaking in irritation. Sakuno glanced at him with pity.

"Whoever did this is not your business, kid!" One boy told Ryoma while stepping towards him. "It's your fault! Calling the king _monkey king! _You should be punishing for what you've done!!"

The other students agreed.

Ryoma sighed mentally and turned around to face everyone. "Fuck off stupid. I don't care about your lame king or what I did. And if you want to punish me, go ahead…" Not finishing his sentence, a bucket of cold water was splashed at him. Ryoma stood there, frozen at the sudden action.

Everyone laughed again while the others whisper. Ryoma wiped his face with his wet sleeve. He bit his lip and threw a vacant chair at the students. The girls squeal while the boys were silenced at the violent reaction. They looked at the new kid and got goose bumps seeing at how angry Ryoma's face was.

"**How dare you do that to me?" **They heard Ryoma said in a low, hoarse voice. **"Do you even know me, ha?" **

The students backed off carefully, shocked at the change of the boy in front of them. Sakuno shivered at how Ryoma can be scary with his face so innocent.

Ryoma walked slowly at the now shivering students. He glared at them, his eyes full of anger. This was his first time being treated like this in his whole life and no one can escape his outburst of anger. He averted his eyes at the boy who mocked him minutes ago. The boy visibly shivered at the cold eyes of Ryoma.

"**You…what do you know about me?" **Ryoma muttered not taking his eyes off the poor boy. His every step was heard all over the room.

Ryoma cornered the boy trapping him helplessly; everyone watched the scene, their breath caught.

"W-w-ho a-a-are y-you?!" The boy spattered, sweat dripping from his face.

Ryoma smirked.

_BAM!!!!!_

The girls scream when Ryoma suddenly punched the wall, his eyes covered with his wet hair. The boy dropped down to his knees, panting hard. Ryoma sighed mentally, feeling his right hand covered in blood. He took his hand away from the poor wall. He walked towards the door and kicked it wide open.

With Ryoma gone, all the students approached the poor boy who was now shivering in fear. They noticed a large crack at the wall Ryoma strike.

"Who is he?"

Boys' washroom

Ryoma moaned at the feeling of cold water hitting his bruised hand. Today, he really loose control of himself. He promised himself not to throw tantrums but what can he do, they pissed him bit time.

"What happened, you're soaking wet?" A voice from behind said. Ryoma turned around and saw the same boy who was playing violin in the middle of the forest. He felt his cheeks blushed at the sight of him.

"Well…it's nothing. Nothing happened. Don't worry, though I'm not used to this kind of bullying. _Now I know what the guys felt when I bully them…maybe its just karma?" _Ryoma answered.

Tezuka stepped towards him his hands in his pocket. He pulled his hanky and gently wiped Ryoma's cheeks.

"_What the hell is this guy doing?! Don't he realize I'm a guy?!" _Ryoma thought, blushing at how gentle the boy was.

The older boy gave Ryoma his hanky, turning his back from the kid. "Don't be mistaken, I'll do this to anyone when I see them soaking."

With that, he left Ryoma who was now steaming red.

Chancellor's room

Atobe slammed his hand when he heard the report the freshmen gave him. He bit his lips when he learned that the little punk make a little _scene _at their classroom.

"Ne Keigo, have you heard about the school gang leader of Seigaku?" Fuji Syusuke asked, flipping the book he was reading. Atobe looked at him. "Yeah, I heard about that. Their school gang leader took care of all the boys who threat their school."

"Well…it seems that the school gang leader was transferred here in our school." Fuji continued.

Atobe blinked... "Don't tell me…"

"Ryoma Echizen was their school gang leader. He beat every boy at the region into a pulp. He was known as the "iron ruler" and he controlled most of the gangs at their place. There are two reasons why their family moved here in our region, 1) he's father and mother work and 2) because of all the scandals he made at their previous hometown." Sanada Genichirou counted looking at Atobe who is now smirking.

"Oh really…never know that the kid was once a school gang leader. It makes me want to torture him more. I'm interested at how that punk beats up people with that small body of his." He said snickering evilly.

Fuji chuckled. "Didn't you notice how hot he was when we met him at the canteen? His small tight ass was really tempting."

Sanada sighed. "Don't molest a kid in your imagination, Syusuke." He said but was cut off when Fuji pulled him in a deep kiss. They didn't noticed their other lover plotting an evil scheme.

"You're my new target, kid." He mumbled, staring at Ryoma's picture in front of him.

_How was that everyone?! I tried my best to make it much longer than the others! Ryoma is sooooo coooool!!!!! I really like bad boys!!!!! Anyway, please review and all comments are welcome!! I know that you already noticed that this fic is….OT5!!!!!! Yes baby, it's an OT5!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**King and Prince**

Chapter 4: First time

_Echizen's household_

"YOU IDIOT!!!!!" A loud voice welcomed Ryoma who was about to enter their house. He blinked a couple of times.

"What?" He finally said walking pass his father. Nanjiroh grabbed his arm and forced his son to look at him.

"Your teachers called and told me that you've damage the wall in your classroom and threat your classmate!" Nanjiroh scolded. Ryoma closed his eyes.

"It wasn't my fault…they started it." Ryoma answered back.

"Didn't we cleared things up that you'll never get back at your old lifestyle?!" Nanjiroh said releasing Ryoma from his tight grip. He walked away to him mumbling incoherent words.

Ryoma sighed. "It's true. I didn't started it…"

Rinko arrived and smiled at his son. "Don't worry dear. Your mother believes you."

Ryoma smiled, walked towards his mother and hugged her tightly. "Ne, okaa-san, I think that you're the best cook I've ever known."

Rinko blushed at her son and smiled back. "Thanks honey."

Tomorrow morning, Hyotei gakuen pathway

Ryoma strolled fixing his hair. Not looking at the road, he suddenly bumped into someone.

"_Smells good." _He thought and looked at the person who bumped him. He blushed when he saw who bumped him.

"Hey. Good morning, Echizen-kun." Fuji Syusuke greeted smiling at Ryoma.

Ryoma nodded and thought that he have to get out of her quickly. He gasped when he felt that someone was holding his ass. He hissed violently pushing Fuji away from him.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Ryoma asked blushing.

Fuji chuckled. "You're so cute!" The younger boy backed away when he saw Fuji's eyes opened.

"Be careful…Keigo's been plotting a way to make you surrender to him." He finally said, walking away from the boy.

Ryoma stared at Fuji's back. This was his first time captivated by those eyes.

Freshmen classroom

Ryoma entered the room, ignoring the glares and whispers that his classmates make. He went to his desk and sat silently. He turned to his side when he felt someone tugging his sleeve.

"Hi. My name's Sakuno Ryuzaki…nice to meet you. Echizen-kun." Sakuno greeted smiling.

Ryoma stared at her. "What do you want?"

"I just want to be friends." She answered. Ryoma managed to pull a smile.

"Sure."

**Four chancellors' room**

Atobe smirked. "This is my last resort to make the brat surrender." He announced while holding his cell phone.

"What are you plotting now, Keigo?" Sanada asked. Fuji smiled stroking Sanada's hand.

"Just you wait Gen. I'll make him beg."

**Boys' washroom**

Ryoma turned around and saw group of boys slowly approaching him.

"What do you want, jerks?" He asked.

The boys laughed and corned him. "We just want to have fun with you. Is that alright?"

Ryoma sighed. "What fun?...!" He gasped when two of the boys held his arms.

"Let go of me!!" Ryoma shouted but was cut-off when his mouth was blocked by someone. He tried to screamed but felt helpless when he felt a hand stroking his private part.

"_What the fuck is happening? I'm going to be rape by this idiot!!" _Ryoma screamed in his mind still fighting the boys.

"This is what you get for trying to fight our king!" One boy said licking Ryoma's side of the neck. Ryoma blushed crimson red. _"Damn! That's my sensitive spot!"_

"Ne, what're you doing?" A deep voice interrupted. The boys turned around and squeal when they saw Sanada Genichirou glaring at them.

"Um…we're sorry Sanada-sama! We were just obeying orders!" They reasoned out.

Sanada glanced at Ryoma who was now panting covered with sweat. The boys slowly backed away from the kid and started to run.

Ryoma carefully stood up but failed. His knees are too weak. Sanada approached him while taking off his blazer. Ryoma looked up to him.

"What're you doing? Do you want to harass me too?" Ryoma asked, his voice shaking.

Sanada put his blazer at Ryoma's shoulder and kneeled down in front of him. He reached at the boy's crotch and zipped his pants. "Can you walk?"

Ryoma blushed again. "If I said no, what'll you do?"

Sanada smirked. "Then I'll carry you." He pulled Ryoma and carried him bridal style.

"Hey! Let go off me, moron!" Ryoma tried to thrash away but Sanada held him tight.

"I know that it was your first time harassed by boys like that, right? I'm going to bring you to the clinic so try to be a good boy." He said not looking at Ryoma's face. The latter blushed and nodded meekly.

Sanada bit his lip trying not to be tempted by Ryoma's body. When he saw the sophomore boys harassed him, he was turned on at the boy's body. _"Stop thinking things like this, Genichirou. As a member of the four chancellors, it's my duty to protect the students."_

(A/N: Sanada's so caring!)

Ryoma clutched the older boys' shirt, trying not to cry. Today was the first time he felt so helpless. Being touched by some random kid was not normal. _"As I thought, this school is full of homo's. But…" _He glanced at the boy carrying him and blushed. _"He saved me…"_

"Arigato, sempai."

**Four chancellors' room**

"You bunch of idiots!" Atobe growled throwing the glass at the boys in front of him.

"But you told us to harass him, Atobe-sama!" They retorted shaking in fear.

"I told you to scare him not to fuck him! I'm going to expel all of you, idiots!!" Atobe screamed. He glared at the boys' who was still in front of him. "What're you still waiting? **Get out of my sight!!"**

The boys' ran away, screaming. (A/N: Cowards)

Fuji approached Atobe who was still red from anger. "What happened?"

"It seems that Keigo ordered those boys to scare Echizen but turned out to be harassed." Tezuka answered, drinking at his glass.

Fortunately, Sanada entered the room without his blazer. The other three looked at him. "What happened to you?"

Sanada sighed and sat at the sofa. "I saved the punk from getting fucked." He said closing his eyes. Atobe ran towards him and sat at his lap. "What'd you do?"

"Well, he was about to cry when I found him and I brought him to the clinic." He answered and looked at his lover sitting at him. "What'd you try to do, Keigo?"

Atobe sighed. "I just want him to be scared at us." He said leaning his head at Sanada's chest. Fuji and Tezuka looked at each other.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, a thought popped out of Atobe's head. "I've got an idea!"

The other three chancellors sighed. _When will this stop?_

_Echizen household, Ryoma's room_

Ryoma clutched his blankets while biting his lips. "That monkey king…I'm going to kill him. Just you wait…who are you to fight the once called school gang leader of Seigaku? **I'm going to kill you!"**

"GO TO SLEEP BRAT!!!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Hahahahahahaha! I was inspired by the story of boys over flower but I'll try to revise it a bit! I pity Ryoma in this fic because he was harassed by those meanie boys but Sanada came to rescue the princess/prince!!!!! Watch out for Atobe's new scheme to make Ryoma surrnder to him! Comments are welcome and reviews are appreciated!

Thank you so much!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**King and Prince**

**Chapter 5: **A new friend

**Hyotei gakuen, freshmen classroom**

"How vulgar! I didn't know Echizen's like this!"

"I know…I only thought that he's violent but not like this!"

"Who would do this kind of thing?"

Ryoma entered the room and walk straight pass the blackboard. He stopped midway and glanced at the board full of writings.

_A high school already going out with someone older than him!_

_Student that selling his body to have money for the school fees!_

_A 16-year old boy going in pubs just to have fun with older men!_

Ryoma blinked and noticed that everyone staring at him. A group of boys went towards him and mocked him, _again._

"Oi, punk! Didn't know you already did it! Was it good, ha?" One boy teased while the others laughed.

Ryoma took the board eraser and erased the writing. He bit his lips and threw the eraser to the floor. **"Whoever did this, they'll pay."**

The students shivered when they saw Ryoma's cold eyes. The boy runs outside the room straight to the four chancellors' room. He kicked the door open and saw the four boys chatting with each other. He scanned the room and saw Atobe staring at him.

"Don't you know how to knock, boy?" Atobe asked, putting his drink down. He stood up when Ryoma marched towards him.

"**And you?! Don't you know when to quit?! What are you trying to prove in bullying me?! That you're perfect?!" **Ryoma blurted out, glaring at Atobe. The other three watched the amusing scene in front of them.

Atobe smirked. "So what are you going to do, beat me up like you did at your last school?" He taunted.

"**Listen here, monkey king because I'm going to say it once!" **Ryoma gulped. **"Did you ever saw me going out with someone?! Did you ever saw me going to pubs, drinking and shoving my ass to men who's a pedophile?! Did you?!! No, right?! So you don't have the right to judge me and tell me that I'm selling my damn body because I'm currently single!" **Ryoma panted, his face red from anger.

Fuji chuckled. "You're single? Then, we have a chance, right guys?"

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked.

"All of us are lovers, don't you know?" Fuji informed.

"Huh?"

"All of us are lovers. The four of us." Fuji repeated.

Ryoma blushed not because of anger but from what he learned. "T-the f-four o-of y-y-you?! This is sick!!!!! I'm going now!" He kicked the door again and run outside the room.

"You shouldn't have told him that, Syu." Tezuka said as Sanada agreed. "The poor boy was schocked."

Fuji pouted. "What's wrong with saying that? It's fun for him to join us, right? I know that all of you like that damn boy aren't you, Keigo?"

Atobe smirked. "He really is a punk. I'm more and more fascinated by that boy."

* * *

_Clang!_

Ryoma suddenly opened his eyes and slowly rose up from the bed. He rubbed his eyes and saw a familiar cat staring at him.

"G'morning Karupin." He greeted the Himalayan cat and walked towards the door. "What was that sound anyway?" He asked himself while going down the stairs. He saw his oyaji trying to cook something or more like burning something.

"What're you doing, oyaji?" He asked walking towards his father. Nanjiroh turned around.

"Your mother and cousin went to your grandparent's house and it's only the two of us today." Nanjiroh answered pulling the frying pan out of the cabinet. "But I don't know how to cook…"

Ryoma sighed and went to the stove. He grabbed some eggs, hams and sausages. After a while, breakfast was served at the Echizen household.

"You really are a great cook, shonen!" Nanjiroh praised eating the dishes Ryoma cooked.

Ryoma sweat dropped. "Anyone can cook simple foods, oyaji." He ate some sausages and eggs and glanced at the clock. "Time for school. See you later." He stood up and grabbed his school bag.

Nanjiroh bid him goodbye as he went out of the house.

* * *

**Hyotei Gakuen, freshmen classroom**

Ryoma copied some notes at what the teacher was discussing and looked outside the window. He thought that school life was really boring in Hyotei and wishes to go back at his old school.

"_Ne, Ryo, I'll try to visit you someday at your new school."_

_Smirk. "Whatever, I don't really care what you do. But promise me one thing."_

"_Sure…what is it?"_

"_Take care of this school."_

_Smile. "You can bet on it, boss."_

Ryoma smiled at the flashback when he was still the school gang leader of Seigaku. He was brought back to reality when he heard the school bell. One by one, the students went out of the classroom to eat their lunch, same goes for Ryoma too.

When he was about to stand up, Sakuno blocked his way. "What?"

Sakuno smiled. "Well…I'm just wondering if you want to eat together?"

"Sure, why not." He answered back.

* * *

**School canteen**

Lunch was not really normal for the students of Hyotei gakuen. All of them have their own chef preparing their lunch. Ryoma thought what kind of school that allows students to have their own chef.

The two of them went to a vacant table and started to eat their lunch not noticing the glares that coming from a certain group of students.

"Oi, Sakurai, he really is pissing me off." A boy with blonde hair named Hiraku Yamamoto said munching his lunch.

"I know Yamamoto." Sakurai Fubuki answered back, clutching his spoon.

"What're we going to do?" Another boy with brown hair named Ginji Yasaka asked.

"We're going to pay him back for all that he cost us." Sakurai smirked. "Little brat."

* * *

Ryoma saw Atobe walking towards him. He felt his eye twitch at the sight of the arrogant boy in front of him. Atobe stopped and looked arrogantly at the boy.

"It's an honor for you to be visited by the great king." Atobe declared smirking.

Ryoma sweat dropped. "Why would I be honored? I'd be rather cursed bumping into a monkey king."

This time, Atobe was the one who twitched hearing the insult. He forced a smile. "Brat. Anyway, I'm here to invite you to my 17th birthday."

"What?" Ryoma blinked.

"Are you deaf? I said I'm here to _personally _invite you to my 17th birthday." Atobe repeated with sarcasm.

"No thanks, I'm not interested." Ryoma said walking away from the king. Atobe smirked and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a group of men in black came out from no where and started to drag the poor boy.

"H-hey! M-matte!! What're you doing, idiots?!!!" Ryoma screamed trying to pry the hands that were holding him but the men were too many for him.

"I know that you'll decline my invitation." Atobe said snickering.

"You jerk!" Ryoma hissed. He elbowed one of the man who was holding him and punched the other one holding his arm. He tried to run but his hand was caught and was pulled again.

"Aarrrgh! Damn!" Ryoma cursed.

His vision suddenly blacked out.

Atobe sighed and looked at the now sleeping boy. "It sure was hard to silence him."

The men carried the petite boy.

* * *

Well…that's my latest chapter! Hope that you'll still support me and as usual, comments are still welcome! I wonder what will happen to our young heroine. Hihihihihihi! Find out in chapter 6! Byeeeee!


	6. Chapter 6

**King and Prince**

**Chapter 6: **The new friend

**5 hours later, Atobe mansion, Keigo's room**

Ryoma opened his eyes and saw a very large and high ceiling. He groaned when he felt nausea and tried to get up but failed realizing that his hands were tied up to the bed post.

"W-what the fuck?!" Ryoma cursed tugging his hand.

A familiar figure walked towards to him and gasped when he saw Atobe standing in front of him.

"Y-you! What're you trying to do to me?!" He asked impatiently not stopping from tugging the ropes.

Atobe smirked at Ryoma's sight. "Who would have thought that you actually look cute when tied up."

"You bastard!" He stopped when Atobe gently touched Ryoma's cheeks. "What now?!"

"You don't really know who you're facing right now, ne?" Atobe said leaning towards the boy.

"What?" Ryoma asked. "Of course I know, you're the super-arrogant monkey king that thinks that half of Japan belongs to him! Right?!"

"It's true that half of Japan is controlled by my clan. We own hotels, restaurant, TV stations, resorts, shopping malls and many more." Atobe boasted. Ryoma puffed after hearing those.

"Who cares about your fortune if you don't know how to respect people? You act high and mighty yet you really are lonely." Ryoma said smirking.

Atobe stared at him.

"And also, you have a dog named Beat and a butler named Sebastian, right?" Ryoma said laughing silently. Atobe blinked. "How'd you know?

Ryoma sweat dropped. "I was right?"

The two of them laughed but was interrupted when someone opened the door. Fuji, Tezuka and Sanada stared at the two of them. The first one to react was Fuji.

"Didn't know you'll attack him so soon, Kei." He teased while chuckling.

Sanada went towards Atobe and smiled which made Ryoma blushed a little. "Happy birthday, Kei." He greeted planting a small kiss at Atobe's right cheek.

Atobe blushed and returned the kiss yet this time it was on the lips. Ryoma watched intensely as the kiss turned deeper and deeper and both boys were moaning. Tezuka sighed when he looked at the boy who was still bounded and glanced at Fuji who was now licking his lips.

"_There are two boys in front of me kissing torridly…what'll I do? Close my eyes? No! I want to see this! B-but!" _Ryoma battled his inner mind and continued to stare at the two handsome boys eating faces with each other.

"That's enough the both of you." Tezuka said. Sanada and Atobe quickly parted, Sanada blushing a bit and Atobe smirking.

"Why'd you stop us? Do you want to join?" Atobe asked. Tezuka looked at him straight and averted his eyes at Ryoma.

Atobe realized and smirked at the boy. "Ne, you're blushing brat."

Ryoma gulped and turned away at Atobe's gaze. "Am not. Why'd you bring me here anyway?"

"Didn't I tell you that I'm inviting you to my birthday but since you reject my humble offer, I forced you to attend it?" Atobe explained leaning towards the boy. "Understood, brat?"

Ryoma sighed. "Whatever can I do?"

Atobe smiled. "Good boy."

_My gosh, that smile so sexy…

* * *

_

**Atobe mansion, grand hall**

Ryoma found himself in an expensive suit while standing at the corner of the hall. He eyed the visitors and thought that all of them were rich. He sighed when he remembered the awful things he has to go through just to look like one of them. He gazed at the high ceilings and adored the beautiful mosaic that was imprinted in it.

"_The Atobe clan sure is wealthy. Come to think of it, monkey king told me that they own half of Japan yet I'm not sure if I'm still in Japan. Does a mansion like this exist here in my country? I wonder what kind of parent's monkey king has…" _Ryoma's thought was cut off when he saw Fuji approaching him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Fuji asked handing Ryoma a glass of white wine. Ryoma eyed the concoction with his large, golden eyes.

"Am I allowed to drink this?" Ryoma asked innocently that made Fuji chuckled. "No worries, that kind of wine will not make you drunk."

Believing at what his sempai said, Ryoma drunk the beverage and was dumbstruck at how delicious a simple wine can be (A/N: He's poor, right?).

"You like it?" Fuji asked smiling at his kouhai.

Ryoma nodded. "Mmmm…it sure is delicious…"

"Glad you like that. It's one our company product." Fuji said eyeing the crowd.

"Eh?"

"My family owns various wine cellars here in Japan. We also own resorts, food companies and many more." Fuji counted making Ryoma's jaw dropped a little.

"_As expected from the four chancellors." _Ryoma thought smugly. "Anyway, Fuji-sempai, why are there four chancellors in Hyotei?"

"Hyotei is one of the most exclusive and expensive academy in the whole nation. They are noted for only accepting elite students. It was founded by the Atobe clan and the Sanada clan, Tezuka clan and the Fuji clan and the co-founders. The four of us, me, Keigo, Mitsu and Gen were chosen to be the assigned students to implement discipline in the school. Long ago, fraternities and bullying are legal in our school and many students commits suicide and so the board of trustees entrusted to us the care of disciplining the students." Fuji explained.

"I see." Ryoma said. He remembered the things in the past the same as what happened at Hyotei long time ago. He couldn't' believe himself that he became the school hang leader of Seigaku that was feared by all other schools in the region.

Fuji smiled when he looked at the younger boy. "Ne, Echizen-kun. Do you want to more about the four of us?" He asked.

Ryoma flinched at the question. "Why?"

"Because…" Fuji leaned closer to Ryoma, close enough that he can already feel Fuji's breath into his face. "We like to know more about you."

Ryoma's face blushed crimson red and pushed Fuji away. "Don't mess around with me, sempai! Why'd you think that I want to know more about you guys?!"

"I just thought that maybe, you want us…" Fuji said seductively.

Ryoma blinked a couple of times and snorted. "No way in hell. Why will I want you?" He felt his heart stopped when Fuji reached for his hand and placed it at his chest. "…Because we want you too."

"Fuck off, stupid!" Ryoma cursed, yanking his hand away from the seductive sempai. Fuji chuckled. "Do you want to dance with me?" He asked when he heard the music started and the crown went to the middle to dance.

"But I don't know how…" Ryoma gulped. "Don't worry. Just step on my foot." Fuji whispered.

Ryoma nodded, held Fuji's hand, stepped on his foot and danced. He closed his eyes, feeling the soft hand of the boy dancing with him, the beating of their hearts, the soft puff of breaths and the sweet melody of the music.

Then, Ryoma realize that he's slowly falling for them.

_Fuck! _Was the last thought of the boy when his vision suddenly turned black.

* * *

Thanks for the nice comments! I was really inspired because of the Korean hit Boy's over Flower but I really tried to revise it...believe me! Oh and don't worry, Ryoga's going to be in it at the coming chapters! And if you'll notice, I've added some ideas that I watched in one my favorite yaoi show, Junjo Romantica! You'll just have to find where that is...anyway, thanks for reading my chapters and feel free to ask questions about the story that you can't understand. And as I always say...COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!!!


	7. Extra chapter: Ryoma's childhood

**King and Prince**

**Extra chapter 1: **Ryoma's childhood

When Ryoma was still a child, he was a very curious cat. He asked questions that his parents found amusing and questions that they cannot answer.

One day, little Ryoma went to his older brother, Ryoga to asked something that shouldn't be asked.

"Ne, onii-san, can I ask you something?" The cute little Ryoma questioned tugging Ryoga's shirt who was watching TV sitcoms.

"What?" The older Echizen said while munching some chips, not bothering to look at his younger brother.

Ryoma stared at Ryoga with his big, golden eyes. "I was just wondering…" He paused a bit and bit his lips. "Where do babies come from?"

Surprised at the question, Ryoga coughed and looked at his super, adorable little brother. "What did you said?!"

"Where do babies come from?" Ryoma repeated with oh-so-innocent voice.

Ryoga blinked a couple of times, finding the right answer to his little brother. One word and he might mess up Ryoma's life. "W-well…babies come f-from…" Ryoga stuttered searching for answers to Ryoma's question.

"Hn?" Ryoma muttered waiting.

"They…ask oyaji! He knows what the answer is!" Ryoga suddenly said proud at himself that he dodged Ryoma's question.

Ryoma pouted and walked away. "Stupid onii-san."

"Hey, I heard you!!"

* * *

Ryoma went outside to see his old man cleaning the backyard. He slowly approached him and tugged his sleeves. Nanjiroh turned around to see Ryoma staring at him.

"What is it?" He asked still cleaning.

"Ryo-nii-san told me that I should ask you this." Ryoma said. He lowered his head and shot a look at his father. "Where do babies come from?"

Nanjiroh froze at the question and tried to think of a better solution to dodge rather than to answer.

"Well?" Ryoma waited.

"_I know this day would come but why so soon? My son's only 5 years old for goodness sake." _Nanjiroh thought.

"You see…Ryoma…babies…um…" He blushed at the though when he remembered Rinko and him doing _it._

"Yeah?"

"Babies…ah! You should ask your mother! She sure knows what the answer!" He finally said laughing.

Ryoma glared at his oyaji and thought that was stupid as well.

* * *

Ryoma went to the kitchen and found his mother cooking something delicious for them. He walked slowly and tugged the skirt of the young woman. Rinko Echizen smiled at her son and kneeled down.

"What's the matter Ryo-chan?" She asked, caressing little Ryoma's hair.

"I want to ask something but Ryo-nii-san told me that I should ask you." Ryoma said with his little voice. Rinko chuckled. "What is it dear?"

"Where do babies come from?" Ryoma blurted out hoping that he will have some answers.

Rinko smiled calmly and held her son's face. "Babies came from God who plans everything in this world. He planned to give you to us so that's why you're here."

"So babies come from God?" Ryoma concluded that makes Rinko laughed.

"In a way, yes." She answered ruffling Ryoma's hair. "Now, go play with you brother, okay?"

Ryoma smiled. "Yes!"

Behind the pillar, Nanjiroh and Ryoga sighed in relief. _"She sure knows what the right answer is."_

So that's how Ryoma got the answer where babies come from!

* * *

Hehehe, I just thought that maybe I should add extra chapters to amuse myself. Hope you like it and as usual, comments are welcome!


	8. Author's note

Authors note:

Hi guys! I really appreciate all your comments and I promise I'll do my best to update my stories as soon as possible! I just want to tell you guys that the latest chapter is chapter 6 coz I accidentally moved the extra chapter into chapter 7 which is suppose to be chapter 6. I hope you understand. Just read chapter 6 first before chapter 7, alright?! See you!


	9. Chapter 9

**King and Prince**

**Chapter 7: **Party pooper…

Ryoma stared at the ceiling and groaned. "What happened?"

"Finally you're awake. You scared the hell out of me!" Fuji said worried.

"You fainted while dancing with Syusuke." Sanada informed putting cold towel folded in a rectangle shape and placed it on Ryoma's forehead. Ryoma moaned at the sensation.

"You alright? You're still pale." Tezuka said caressing Ryoma's hair obviously concerned at the young boy.

Ryoma merely nodded and tried to get up but was stopped by Sanada. He looked at the stern man. "What?"

"You need to rest. Keigo will be here any minute." He said.

"I don't need that monkey king." Ryoma muttered and was disturbed at his thought when he heard the door opened. Atobe entered with a smug look.

"Brat. Didn't expect you'll pass out with just one shot of wine." He teased while laughing.

Ryoma pouted in a very childish way. "Hey!"

"Anyway, are you sure you're alright? Do you want to go the hospital?" Sanada asked, taking the towel from Ryoma's face.

"No need." Ryoma answered. He clutched the blanket and tucked himself in. "I'm still sleepy…" He mumbled, feeling his eyelids started to get heavy. "Don't go away guys." He said and fell asleep.

Atobe sighed and smiled. "What a brat."

Fuji chuckled. "But a really cute brat, right?"

Sanada and Tezuka made no reply and just watched the boy sleeping soundly. They stared for a while and thought to themselves how fascinating the boy was.

* * *

**Tomorrow morning, Hyotei gakuen grounds**

Sakurai, Hiraku and Ginji, the three mighty morons eyed the walking Ryoma who was about to enter the main building. The approached the boy and greeted him.

"How're you today, Echizen-kun?" Sakurai asked laughing.

Ryoma glared at them obvious that he was not in a good mood. The three boys shivered but kept their composure.

"We just want you to come to a night party that will be held today in XXX pub!" Ginji invited, gulping.

Ryoma stared at them. "Sure." He suddenly replied leaving the three mighty morons.

They smirked. "Its show time."

* * *

Ryoma stopped in front of a pub and sighed. "What am I doing here?" He entered the place and was greeted by sight of people dancing. Sakurai, Ginji and Hiraku greeted him and pulled him at their table.

"Here, drink this Echizen! It'll make you feel good!" Sakurai said passing the glass of red wine to Ryoma. He twitched at the sight of wine.

"I'm still a minor." Ryoma said.

Sakurai and the others laughed. "Don't be such a fool! We rich sons should have all the fun in the world. Try it!"

Ryoma surrendered and drank the whole glass not noticing the evil glances the three were giving him.

* * *

**Tomorrow…unknown place**

Ryoma woke up groaning when he felt his head cracking into two. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the place. "Where am I? What happened?" Something is very wrong, very, very wrong. He looked under the sheets and saw he was naked. "I'm dead…" He glanced at the side mirror and saw a note written in paper. He grabbed it and read.

_We enjoy that very much. Didn't know you're delicious…thanks for that night._

Ryoma gulped and crumpled the paper in the most inhuman way. "FUCK!!!!!"

_**Echizen household**_

Ryoma opened the door only to be greeted by his fathers' perverted smile.

"Oi, brat, did you finally did _it?" _Nanjiroh asked grinning.

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"I'm asking it if you already became man. Who's the girl?" Nanjiroh continued.

"I didn't do it." Ryoma said taking off his shoes. "I'm so tired."

**Hyotei gakuen, four chancellors' room**

Atobe laughed at how cute Ryoma was. He held the picture of the boy when he was just 10 years old. Sometimes, being the chancellor is so good.

"What're you looking at?" Tezuka asked approaching the king. He sat beside his lover looking at the picture.

"Isn't he so cute?!" Atobe said while Tezuka nodded.

Fuji arrived with documents in his hands. Sanada who saw him helped out carrying the papers.

"Another files came up." Fuji announced massaging his shoulders. Atobe sighed and went to the table scanning the papers one by one. His eyes widen when he saw an unexpected file.

"Fuck off." He cursed, frozen at his position. The other three looked at him and grabbed the paper at the king's hand.

_Ryoma Echizen, 16 years old and a student of Hyotei gakuen was found out sleeping in a motel naked._

Fuji opened his eyes revealing his dangerous glare. "He did what?"

Sanada gripped Tezuka's hand when he read the report.

Atobe dashed out of the room with flaring eyes. The other three followed him.

Ryoma sighed when he entered the lobby of the school. He saw the students gathered around the bulletin board and tried to ignore them but curiosity bugged him so he went towards the board.

"What the fuck?!" Ryoma cursed reading the headline of the newspaper. He marched towards the board and ripped the paper. He heard the students whispering to each other.

"**Who did this, fuck it!" **Ryoma asked restraining himself from punching someone. The students backed away.

Sakurai and his minions came up. "Yoh Echizen, how're you?"

"You fuckers!" Ryoma was about to punch the lights out of him but was stopped by Atobe's voice.

"**Stop there right now!" **Atobe announced as the student body squealed when they saw the four chancellors. Tezuka looked at Ryoma who was about to get into a big trouble.

Atobe walked towards the boy and grabbed his collar banging him into the nearest wall. Ryoma gasped at the violent action and coughed out at the force pressured behind his back and at his throat. "Let go, monkey king!"

"One question one answer...did you really did it?" Atobe asked with a dangerous tone. The students watching shivered in fear at their king rage of anger.

Ryoma looked at him hard. "No! I promise you I'm telling the truth!"

Fuji scanned the crowd and saw three students hiding their laughter. He smirked in return, knowing what's happening.

Atobe released the poor boy and glared at him. "From today onwards, I'll treat you like I don't know you." He announced walking away from Ryoma.

Ryoma stared at him with wide eyes. "Wait, monkey king! Atobe!"

The other three chancellors followed their leader, making a quick glance at the boy.

Sakurai and his gang approached Ryoma. "You've really done it this time, kid." He said grabbing Ryoma's hair. Ryoma flinched, not bothered at the pain he was feeling. The pain inside him is more unbearable, hearing the words that came out from Atobe's mouth pierces him hard. He closed his eyes ignoring the punches and the kicks that his schoolmate was giving him.

_"From today onwards, I'll treat you like I don't know you." _

* * *

_**Echizen household, living room**_

"Ouch!" Ryoma mumbled pushing Nanjiroh's hand away from his face.

"Just stay there brat!" Nanjiroh scolded his son, applying the antiseptic at Ryoma's cheek. "It's your fault that you've got beaten."

Ryoma pouted. "They should be glad that I didn't fight back...if I did, maybe they'll not attend school for a month." He said in a proud voice but yelped when Nanjiroh applied the medicine in him hard.

"Listen to me, shonen, Hyotei is not an ordinary school like Seigaku. All the students there are wealthy and in just a snap, they can take away your life." Nanjiroh said putting the bandage. He looked at Ryoma with a serious face. "I know that its hard but you have to hold on."

Ryoma sighed and stood up. "Thanks." And climbed upstairs. Nanjiroh watched him and rubbed his hair. "Brat."

When Ryoma arrived at his room, he immediately closed the door and sat at the floor. He remembered the cold expression of Atobe and his words.

_"From today onwards, I'll treat you like I don't know you." _

Ryoma covered his face and for the first time in his life, he felt his heart tightened so much in pain. "Believe me, I didn't do it."

* * *

**Atobe's mansion, Keigo's room**

Atobe kicked his shoes acorss the room and landed at the soft bed covered in silk. He sighed and nuzzled the sheets. He tried to forget Ryoma's voice calling him out, trying to explain himself.

_"No! I promise you I'm telling the truth!"_

_"Wait, monkey king! **Atobe**!"_

"Grrrrrrr! Stop it!" Atobe screamed throwing one of the pillows. "I don't know what to believe anymore!"

_knock knock_

"Come in." He called out and smiled when he saw Fuji walking towards him.

"I have to tell you something Kei." Fuji said sitting at Atobe's lap. Atobe smiled while stroking Fuji's back. "What is it?"

"It's about Ryoma." Fuji finally said.

Atobe stopped and glared at his lover. "What about him?"

"Someone framed him into this. According to the students that I've asked, there are three students who are beyond this. They invited Ryoma to a pub and forced him to drunk wine with sleeping pills. It's true that nothing happened to Ryoma." Fuji informed.

Atobe lowered his head. "And where's the proof?"

Fuji smirked seductively and grabbed Atobe's ass. Atobe gasped at the sudden action. "If you want to prove it, then look here." He said.

The two of them laughed as Fuji pushed Atobe at the bed. He started to kissed him hungrily while taking off his lovers shirt. The night went on for the two of them.

**Tezuka mansion, **Mitsu's room

Sanada sat at one of the chair with a book between his hand. Tezuka entered the room dressed in a bathrobe, hair wet from taking a bath.

"It seems that Shuu already told Kei." Sanada said not bothering looking at his lover. Tezuka nodded walking towards his huge closet and searching for clothes to wear.

Sanada closed his book and put it at the nearest table. He approached Tezuka leaning at the cabinet door. "What do you think, should we punish those three morons?"

Tezuka smirked, looked at Sanada and nodded. Sanada smirked back pushing Tezuka at the wall and started to kissed him. Tezuka responded back, taking Sanada's shirt off.

* * *

Ryoma was walking down the pathway when he felt someone threw something on him. He looked behind and saw a group of boys holding eggs, laughing like maniacs. Ryoma sighed mentally and turned around to face them. "What do you want?!"

Unfortunately, some random guy sneaked behind Ryoma's back with an empty glass bottle.

_Crack!!_

Ryoma gasped loudly when he felt his head ache so much. He held his bleeding head with his right hand and weakens at the pain he was feeling. He half-kneeled praying for the pain to stop. He ignored the laughter and the mocking teases of everyone around him focusing only at his bruised head. (_A/N: Owww...Ryoma, you're still cute even if you're covered in blood!)_

_"Fuck...after so many years, something like this happened to me...my head hurt so much!!" _He screamed inside his mind. _"Someone...save me. Please..." _

**"Stop!!!" **Someone screamed from behind making the students paused. They gasped when they saw the four chancellors looking at them, more like glaring. Sanada was the first one to talk.

"All students here in the ground, go the detention room...**NOW!" **Sanada yelled and all the students ran inside the main building afraid of facing Sanada's burst of anger.

Atobe ran towards the bleeding kid and carefully gathered him in his arms. Ryoma looked at him. "Do you believe me now, monkey king?" He asked smirking.

The king smiled and hugged the boy. "Yes. I believe in you..." He said.

Ryoma smiled back and let the darkness conquered him. Atobe carried him bridal style and walked away from the school, the other three following them.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you." The four of them silently swore.

* * *

Whoa! That's the most longets chapter that I've typed! Sorry for the late update, my granny was rushed to the hospital and I have to stay there for two days and one night. Anyway, here's the latest chapter. Comment are welcome and I hope that you'll enjoy this dramatic chapter...Ji Hoo is so cool and poor Gu Jun Pyo, Jan di really hates her...hehehehehehe!

More characters are going to appear at the next chapters and I'll make sure that those three idiot will pe punsihed with the help of the four chancellors! Byeee!


	10. Chapter 10

**King and Prince**

**Chapter 8: **The heat of the night

Ryoma opened his eyes and was greeted by maids cleaning his wounds. He gasped and tried to get up but was stopped by one of the maids.

"Where the hell am I?!" He asked panicking and the maids laughed.

"Don't worry sir, you're safe here. This is the house of the Tezuka family." A random maid answered while putting a bandage in Ryoma's wound.

"_Tezuka's house? This means that this is the house of Tezuka-sempai?" _He thought looking around. He saw cabinets that have medicines and first-aid kits and concluded that it's a doctor office.

"_His parents must be a doctor…"_

After the cleaning of wounds, Ryoma was guided by maids into a huge door with gothic designs. They opened the double door and were greeted by four hot young men drinking tea.

"You?!" He gasped out pointing a finger at the four of them. Fuji smiled and stood up, walking towards the young boy.

"You seemed to enjoy being beaten up." Fuji teased poking one of Ryoma's wound in the cheeks.

Ryoma slapped his hand away. "Don't tease me like that! I know the four of you are behind this!"

The four innocent boys blinked. "Eh?"

"You ordered those stupid idiots to punish me, right?!" Ryoma shouted.

Atobe smirked. "No we didn't brat." He simply said taking a sip from his tea.

Ryoma muttered curses. "Anyway, I'm going home now, so goodbye." He said but was stopped by Tezuka's voice.

"Why don't you drink tea with us?" He invited, pouring tea at an empty cup.

He sighed in defeat and walked towards a vacant chair and grabbed the tea cup. He noticed the beautiful design of the cup and thought that its hand made. He drank the tea and was amazed at how delicious that was.

"Is it good?" Tezuka asked smiling. Ryoma blushed and nodded. "Yeah…"

"Look brat, I'm sorry that I've doubted you…its just that…I was just…ah…" Atobe blushed. It's the first time that he doesn't know what to say.

Fuji chuckled, patting Atobe's head. "It's just that Keigo misunderstood the whole thing. We know that you couldn't have done that." He said with his everlasting smile.

Ryoma smiled back. "Thanks for believing me." He glared at Atobe. "And thank you for jumping into conclusions, monkey king."

Atobe growled. "You brat!" He stood up to hit Ryoma but stopped when Ryoma leaped out of his chair, laughing. Atobe ran towards him and pounced him into the floor.

Ryoma gazed at Atobe's face who was pinning him onto the floor.

"…"

Atobe looked at him with lust in his eyes. "You don't know how angry I' am when I read that report. I should've killed those punks who framed you." He whispered.

Ryoma blushed while the other three chancellors smirked.

"What kind of punishment should we give them?" Tezuka asked the other two.

Sanada thought for a minute while Fuji smirked. "Why don't we just order the students to kill them for us?" Sanada suggested and Tezuka nodded.

"What if we fuck them so much they'll never recover?" Fuji said, not bothered hiding his sadistic side. Tezuka and Sanada sweat dropped.

The three of them looked at the other two who were lying on the floor. Ryoma panted hard as Atobe licked him at the neck finding the sensitive spot of his body.

Atobe smirked loving the delicious moans the young brat was giving. He nipped the tortured neck and sucked hard as Ryoma continued to moan.

Tezuka, Fuji and Sanada approached them with lust in their eyes. They were obviously turned on at the sound Ryoma was making. Tezuka unbuttoned Ryoma's polo while Fuji unzipped his pants. Ryoma felt his heart beating so fast that it's going to beat out of his chest.

When the boy was completely naked, Sanada licked the luscious right nipple of the boy while Tezuka licked the other one. Ryoma moaned and tried to get up yet stopped by Fuji's hand who pinned them upwards. The smiling sempai started to kiss Ryoma's red lips, loving the taste of the boy.

"Aaaah! Stop it…" Ryoma plead. He screams were block off by Fuji's expert tongue.

Atobe smirked staring at Ryoma's small *******. He strokes the private part who was crying beautifully in front of him.

Suddenly, all motion stops when the door opened. The four boys looked at the one who interrupted their feast and saw maids who were blushing at the hot sight in front of them.

"We just wanted to report that Kunimitsu-sama parents are already here." They said quickly and dashed out of the room.

Fuji sighed in annoyance and stood up. The other three also did the same with irritated faces.

"_Oh god, what happened to me?" _Ryoma asked himself, his eyes started to get blurred and once again, darkness conquered him.

* * *

Guys I'm so tired, really…this chapter was so rated M that I felt like my face was so red. Anyway, thanks for the review. Oh, and happy b-day for _N-Near-N_!! Thanks guys!


	11. Chapter 11

**King and Prince**

**Chapter 9: **Sickness and Sweetness

Ryoma opened his eyes and saw a familiar ceiling above him. "Where am I?"

"Oh thank God you're awake!" He heard his mother's voice and found himself in a tight hug.

"Um…okaa-san, what happened?" Ryoma asked his mother who was still hugging him. Rinko smiled at him and caressed her sons' head. "You see dear, you were given to us by these four young men in a limousine." She explained. "They told us that something happened at your school that's why your unconscious."

Ryoma blushed. _"Something happened, ha." It was their fault why I was unconscious." _He muttered.

"Anyway, the most important thing is that you're safe here…" Rinko said standing up. "I'm going to fetch you some food, so stay right here, okay?"

Ryoma nodded and plopped down to his bed as soon as he heard the door closed. He sighed in relief while rubbing his hair.

'Many things happened in this past school year…I've never though that this'll happen to me.' He thought blushing at the memories they shared at Tezuka's house.

"I don't feel so good…" He mumbled touching his face. He felt cold yet his face was hot. "Don't tell me I have a fever…why now?!"

Nanjiroh entered Ryoma's room laughing. "Oi shonen, you alright now?" He asked walking towards him. He noticed his face was red and was panting slightly.

"What's the matter?" He asked touching Ryoma's forehead. "You have a fever! Rinko!! Rinko!!" Nanjiroh panicked running outside the room.

Ryoma sweat dropped. "Such a wimp. Guess I can't go to school today." He thought and drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

**Hyotei gakuen, chancellors' headquarters**

Atobe smirked after hearing the report of the students. Today, he ordered his kouhai to punish the three suspects who harassed their poor Ryoma.

"Excellent." He mumbled with a smug face.

Fuji and Tezuka arrived with their school bags and went towards the sofa to sit down.

"Where's Gen?" Atobe asked.

"He has club practice." Tezuka simply replied.

"Oh." Atobe answered back.

Fuji smiled after the waiter poured tea in his tea cup. "Ne, Kei, do you know that Echizen's absent today."

Atobe blinked. "What? Why? What happened?"

"Dunno, I tried to call his house but no one's answering." Fuji answered sipping his tea.

Suddenly, the king stood up dramatically. The other two looked at him, Tezuka in surprise and Fuji amused.

"What?" Tezuka asked.

"We're going to visit him!" He announced running outside the room. The stoic man sighed and let himself be dragged by Fuji.

* * *

**Archery club**

"**Genichirou!!"**

Sanada was about to release the arrow when three of his lovers barged in. The students squealed at the sight of the three chancellors walking towards Sanada.

"What?" He asked in an annoyed voice glaring at the king. Atobe, in return, smirked at him and pulled him out of the club room. Sanada dropped his bow letting himself be pulled by the king.

"We're going to visit Ryoma!" He said still pulling his lover. Sanada blinked. "What happened to him?"

Fuji smiled at him. "It seems that our little Ryoma got sick."

"Oh, is that so."

* * *

_**Echizen household**_

Rinko stopped cutting vegetables when she heard the doorbell rang. "Nanako, can you please get that for me!" She called out.

Nanako nodded and went towards the door.

"Sorry for wai-…" She gasped when she saw four bishonen in front of her. "Ah…"

Fuji was the first one to greet her. "Good afternoon, you must be the older cousin of Echizen-kun. Nice to meet you. We're the sempai of Echizen and wanted to visit him." He said politely.

Nanako blushed and opened the door wide. "Good afternoon too, please come in, Ryoma-kun still in his room…" She informed.

_**Ryoma's room**_

Ryoma continued to play with Karupin in the bed, enjoying the company of the cute cat.

"Come in." He shouted when he heard a knock on the door.

"How're you, **brat?" **Ryoma turned around, his eyes widening hearing that familiar voice.

"M-monkey king?!"

"Don't call me that, idiot." Atobe muttered entering Ryoma's room. The other three did the same and looked around at their kouhai's room.

"It sure is small." Atobe mumbled earning a glare from the boy.

"What're you doing here?" He asked in annoyance.

"We just wanted to visit you after hearing that you've got sick." Tezuka said.

The four chancellors sat down the floor.

"It's Keigo's idea, not mine." Sanada whispered quietly though he was heard by Fuji.

"Hey now, Gen, don't be like that." Fuji cooed while crawling towards the said boy. He placed himself at Sanada's lap, gently stoking one of his thighs. "I know that your practice was delayed but this is for Ryoma-chan's sake."

Sanada sighed. "Alright, I guess you're right."

Ryoma blushed at the public display of affection. "Will the two of you cut it out?! You're freaking me!"

Atobe chuckled. "It's normal for us, brat. So, did you really catch a cold?" He asked approaching the boy. He planted his hands on Ryoma's forehead causing the latter to blush more.

"Hands off, idiot!" Ryoma slapped Atobe's hand away.

"What's wrong with you? I just wanted to check if you're alright…" Atobe pouted, caressing his bruised hand.

"I don't need you to do that…" Ryoma muttered still blushing.

Fuji chuckled. "You really are cute, Ryo-chan…" He said sweetly walking towards him.

Fuji pinned down the boy into his bed, his lips curved into a sadistic smile. Ryoma gulped remembering the thing happened at Tezuka's house.

"Stop it…you idiot!" He tried to protest but he was starting to feel weak against Fuji's body. When Fuji was about to kiss him, Nanako suddenly entered.

"Sorry for interrupting, here's your tea!" Nanako said putting the tray on the table.

The five boys sighed mentally, thanking the deities that Nanako didn't saw that scene.

"Please call me if you need something." Nanako said leaving the room.

Grabbing the chance, Ryoma pushed Fuji away from him who was distracted by Nanako's presence.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ryoma asked, trying to hide his reddened face.

"Didn't we tell you…we were doing this because we like you?" Fuji said standing up from his fall.

Ryoma closed his eyes. "But…why? You don't even know me…you don't even know who I really am…"

Tezuka smiled and cupped Ryoma's face with his hand. "It doesn't matter. Whatever happened in the past, we'll still like you."

Sanada and Fuji nodded their heads in agreement.

Ryoma blushed at the sweetness of Tezuka's voice.

**BANG!**

The four chancellors turned around only to see a man in a monk dress in front of them.

"_I think my heart fell…" _Ryoma thought at the sudden appearance of his oyaji.

"So you're the four chancellors of Hyotei, ha." Nanjiroh said smugly looking at the faces of the four boys. _Hmmm…they really looked like they came from wealthy family. _"Oi, the four of you, what's your family business?!"

"My father runs a wine cellar company and my mother's a top model." Fuji answered.

Nanjiroh twitched.

"My father is a doctor and my mother owns a TV station." Tezuka replied.

Nanjiroh twitched again.

"My parents are the owner of Teito University (1)." Sanada responded.

Nanjiroh twitched yet again.

Atobe blinked. "It'll be too long if I tell you what my parents businesses are."

Nanjiroh suddenly grinned. "Oi shonen!" He approached the boy. "Make sure to be good friends with them, okay?!"

Ryoma stared at him. "What? Don't you hate rich kids, oyaji…"

Nanjiroh blocked Ryoma's son. "Nonsense! Did I ever say that! It's best to make many friends, right?!"

Fuji smiled. "Yes it is."

Ryoma sighed in his mind.

Rinko arrived smiling. "Oh what handsome young men…aren't you the ones who sent Ryoma back?"

Sanada nodded. "Yes."

"As a token of appreciation, I'll give you some of by home bake cookies." Rinko said still wearing her everlasting smile.

"What are you tal-" Ryoma was cut off when Nanjiroh laughed.

"Yes, that'll be great, right, dear?!" He added and the two of them laughed.

Ryoma sweat dropped. 'And here I thought okaa-san is normal.'

The four boys smiled. "Thank you."

Rinko blushed and chuckled. "Oh it's nothing…we should be the one thanking you. Arigato, for taking care of our little Ryoma."

"Hey okaa-san, what do you mean little?! I'm not little!"

"Yes you are." Atobe teased poking Ryoma's cheeks.

"No, I' m not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you-"

_Punch!

* * *

_

**Narita airport, luggage counter**

People started to whisper when they saw a familiar person walking down the path. Girls blushed at the sight of the new arrival while boys were amazed at how cool the person was.

_Sigh. _"It's so hot in here."

"We should go to your hotel now."

"No need…I want to see the four of them."

"Are you sure? You still have jetlag."

_Smile. _"It's alright. It's worth it if it's for them."

"Alright. I'll call you if the press already knows you're here."

"Yeah, thanks a lot, manager." _Smirk. _"I can't wait to finally see them, my four sweet kittens."

* * *

Hehe, guess who the new character is! He'll be playing a role that I think best fits him! Oh, and thank you for the sweet reviews. And as I always said, **comments are all welcome! **Please enjoy this new chapter! See you!


	12. Chapter 12

**King and Prince**

**Chapter 10: **The arrival of the model brings fortune?!

_Oshitari grand hotel_

Thunder of claps can be heard when the owner of the Oshitari grand hotel, one of the most finest and expensive hotels in Japan, introduced the new heir.

A teenage boy walked through the stage. "Thank you minna-san, for coming here in this important day in my life. I' am happy to see familiar faces that helped our hotel to become like this, without you…"

Atobe watched his old friend speech. He smiled. Who knew that Yuushi will inherit the hotel? He once told him that he has no intention of getting the company and rather spend his life with his bong time boyfriend, Gakuto Mukahi who was now beside him.

Oshitari Yuushi and Atobe Keigo were good friends when they were still in middle-high and they caused a lot of trouble for their teachers. He laughed at the memoires which make Gakuto looked at him. "What's the matter with you?" He asked.

"Sorry…it's nothing. I just remembered something." He whispered to the latter ear.

"Isn't he great…I never thought he'll inherit the hotel…" Gakuto whispered back.

"That makes the two of us."

After the speech, reporters from magazines approached Atobe and interviewed him. They asked whether he will inherit his family business like his friend or will marry and something like that.

He sighed in relief when the reporters left him. _I don't want to marry yet…_

Yuushi approached his friend and tapped his shoulders. "Yoh."

Atobe smirked. "Congrats."

"Thanks. It's true that I have no intention of managing this hotel, but I realized that I need it for my future. I want to stay by Gakuto's side…" He said smiling.

Atobe smiled back. "Yeah…that's nice."

_**Echizen household, living room**_

"Hey look, Hyotei's on TV!" Nanjiroh called as Rinko ran towards him to watch. "Really?!"

Ryoma sighed and continued to play with Karupin.

_One of the best academies in the whole nation, Hyotei gakuen was awarded by the XXX Company for the most outstanding school all over Japan… _

Ryoma turned his back against them and went to the kitchen to fetch some food for his beloved cat.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!" Ryoma almost dropped the cat food after hearing his mothers' ecstatic cry. He ran back at the living room to know what happened.

"What's the matter?" Nanjiroh asked his wife.

Rinko was blushing. "It's Seiichi Yukimura! He's back here in Japan!! The hottest and youngest model in the whole world!!"

Ryoma and Nanjiroh sweat dropped. "You know dear, you should only look at me."

Rinko slapped him in his arm. "Shut it! Seiichi's more handsome and younger than you, _old man."_

Ryoma watched his parents have a cat fight. He sighed and looked at the screen.

_Seiichi Yukimura ha, there's something about him…_

**Hyotei gakuen, chancellors' headquarters**

Fuji arrived panting slightly. "Hey guys, good news!" He announced getting the attention of his three lovers.

"Seiichi Yukimura's back! He's here in Japan! It was all over the news and tabloids!" Fuji said letting Tezuka, Sanada and Atobe to read the newspaper he was holding.

"_Yesterday noon, Seiichi Yukimura was seen walking at Narita airport together with his manager. It seems that the young model decided to do some modeling here in Japan. Fans went ecstatic after hearing the news but it was a complete mystery why he suddenly decided to return." _Atobe read.

The four of the smiled. "He's back."

**Freshmen classroom**

Ryoma looked up and saw three girls in front of him. They smiled at him. "Konnichiwa, Ryoma-kun. We just wanted to invite you to Tezuka-sempai's birthday party."

"Birthday party?" Ryoma asked blinking.

"Yup, it's on October 7 and he told us to invite you since we're classmates." The other girl informed.

Ryoma thought for a while. He owed Tezuka-sempai a lot (treating his wounds and everything). He nodded his head. "Sure."

The three girls smiled yet again and told him that the party is a costume party.

'Didn't know Tezuka-sempai is into that." He pondered.

* * *

**XXX hotel**

Atobe, Tezuka, Fuji and Sanada found themselves in front of a door of one of the most expensive hotels in Japan. Fuji knocked three times and a boy with silky blue hair greeted them. The boy smiled and motioned the four to enter.

"How're you guys?" Seiichi asked while pouring tea.

"We're fine, after you decided to ditch us." Atobe answered sarcastically.

Seiichi laughed. "Don't be so hard on me, Keigo. It's not like I wanted to leave you guys but you know it's for work."

"Whatever." Atobe replied drinking his tea.

"So…did anything happen while I was gone?" The model asked sitting at the couch across the four.

"Yeah, we fucked a lot." Fuji answered. The three blushed at the direct response.

"Really, it seems that you can handle yourself even if I'm gone." Seiichi beckoned.

"Don't even think like that." Atobe interrupted glaring at Seiichi. "We barely made it without you."

The man looked at him in pity. "Gomen." was all he can say.

* * *

**Echizen household**

"You look so **cute!!!" **Rinko and Nanako screamed.

"You think so…I think I look like an idiot." Ryoma mumbled. He looked at the mirror and realized how girly he looks like. "Look mom, don't even think that I'm going to attend the party looking like this."

"Why not? You look absolutely cute." Rinko said.

Ryoma stared at the mirror. He looked at himself dressed in a bunny costume, with long bunny ears, bunny paws, bunny feet, bunny tail and bunny dress. "I look stupid."

"Nonsense." Rinko said.

Nanjiroh peaked through the door and stared at his daughter…er…son.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" was all Nanjiroh can say.

Ryoma stared at him or more like glare. "Stupid oyaji." Nanjiroh stopped laughing and smiled at his son. "You should appreciate the effort Rinko and Nanako gave after making the bunny costume." He said in a gentle face.

"Fine words coming from the one who was laughing like a maniac a few seconds before." Ryoma thought. He looked at the clock and gasped. "Look guys, I have to go now. I'm going to be late, so see you later."

"Goodbye and enjoy dear!"

Ryoma was driven by a black limousine to the venue of the party. He stepped out of the vehicle and stared at the tall building in front of him. A man in uniform escorted him inside. He found himself standing in front of a double door.

'This is it.' He thought entering the hall. His smile dropped when he saw people attired in formal dress.

"Ah…wrong room." He was about to turn around when the three girls from his class blocked his way.

"Where are you going?" The girl asked wearing a pink Sunday dress with a smirk paste in her face. Ryoma glared at her. "Move bitch when I'm still in a good mood." He threatened.

"And what make you think we'd do that." The other girl said wearing a dark green dress.

The girls looked at Ryoma's coat and smirked. "Why don't you show us your suit, Echizen-kun!" They shouted in unison pulling Ryoma's shield. The boy tried to stop them but failed. He cannot fight girls anyway; it's against his code of dignity. (A/N: -_-|||)

Unfortunately, Ryoma banged against the food table causing him to fell down together with the banquet. The girls laughed hysterically after seeing Ryoma's bunny costume. The people looked at the noise from the corner.

Atobe squinted his eyes only to see Ryoma into the floor covered in food.

"You pathetic little shit. Now you know what you get from fighting us." The girls mocked laughing.

Ryoma glared at them. _One day, I'm going to kill you. _He licked the side of his face tasting the food that fell on him. _What a waste…_

He ignored the stares people were giving him. _"I should have known that this would happen. I shouldn't trust anyone anymore." _His thoughts were interrupted when a hand pulled him. He stared at the boy holding him. Blue hair, blue eyes…it was…

"Seiichi!" Atobe called approaching the two of them. Tezuka, Sanada and Fuji also walked towards them.

"You alright?" Seiichi asked Ryoma. He pulled his hanky from his pocket and gently wipe Ryoma's face. Atobe took off his blazer and wrapped it around Ryoma's shoulder which was also wet.

Seiichi glared at the three girls. "You know, I hate bitches like you the most." He said in a dangerous voice. He pulled Ryoma away from them followed by the four chancellors.

The girls stared with their mouth wide open. "That was the most famous Seiichi Yukimura, right?"

Seiichi helped Ryoma and guided him in an empty room. Ryoma looked around and thought that this must be the models' private room.

"Are you okay?" Seiichi asked.

"Ah…yeah…thanks." He answered still dumbstruck at what happened.

Seiichi smiled. "You look so cute in your costume."

The latter blushed at the compliment. "Thanks."

Tezuka approached Seiichi. "What should we do? Ryoma's dirty now and the party isn't over yet."

"I have an idea." Seiichi said smiling while walking towards the closet. He opened it and pulled a purple dress with sleeves and frills.

Ryoma stared at it. "What're you going to do with that?"

Seiichi smiled apologetically. "Sorry, this is the only dress that can fit you. All my suits are too big for you."

"Why the hell do you have a dress?" Atobe asked.

"It's for my little sister but Echizen-kun can wear it." He answered.

"How'd you know my name?" Ryoma questioned.

"The four of them always talked a lot about you." He replied with a wink.

"Oh…"

* * *

Well, that's my latest chapter, I spent a lot of time writing that one. Please read and review! Reviews keep me on writing this fic! So pleasee.....enjoy this chapter of mine!

You guessed it! Seiichi Yukimura was the mysterious person who arrived! He's a famous model! Hehehehehe, watch out for chapter 11 of **King and Prince!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**King and Prince**

**Chapter 11: **Ryoma's most embarrassing moment!

"Yadda!!!!!! I don't want to wear **that!" **Ryoma screamed running away from Atobe and the other. They all agreed to make Ryoma wear the dress so that he can still attend Tezuka's birthday in party.

"Please Ryoma, don't give me a headache." Atobe complained holding the dress. Ryoma bit his lips. "Yaddaaaaa!!!!!!"

"Oh come on Ryo-chan, if you don't want to wear that dress, I'll fuck you." Fuji threatened with his sadistic smile.

Ryoma grimaced. That isn't much of a choice. "Yadda!"

Seiichi chuckled. "You really are cute, Echizen-kun."

"Shut it." Ryoma hissed running away from Atobe.

Tezuka, Sanada and Fuji sighed. "No choice, Gen-chan, Mitsu-chan, hold him please."

The two stoic men nodded and held Ryoma. The boy thrashed around but they managed to keep him in place. Atobe smirked and started to undo Ryoma's bunny constume.

"Yamette!!!!!!"

…

Atobe smirked. After so much work, they finally put the dress on. Ryoma felt he's going to throw up when he saw himself in front of the mirror. He was wearing a purple dress with long sleeves, frills and a big ribbon behind the waist.

"I look like a girl!!!" He screamed.

"A very cute girl." Seiichi added. "Now, lets put some makeup on you."

"What the fuck?!" The boy cursed and panicked when he saw a girl entering the room with a makeup kit.

"No please, don't!!!!!" Ryoma plead but it was too late.

After some time…the door of Seiichi's room opened and the four chancellors stood up only to see a girl version of Ryoma in front of them.

"Is that you brat?" Atobe asked.

"Who do you think I am, _monkey king." _Ryoma smirked.

"You look absolutely delicious…I mean beautiful." Fuji commented.

Tezuka smiled. He offered his hand to the boy. Ryoma looked at his sempai and smiled back.

"Let's go."

**Back at the party**

The double door opened once again revealing five hot young men together with a girl. All eyes of the crowd landed on Ryoma who was currently fixing his dress. Tezuka dragged him gently towards the dance floor.

"Um sempai…I'm sorry if my present for you is kinda cheap." Ryoma whispered.

Tezuka smiled and pulled Ryoma closer to him. "It doesn't matter; the important thing is you're here with us."

Ryoma inhaled Tezuka's scent. "You smell nice, sempai."

"Thanks." And the two of them continued to dance.

The three girls who bullied Ryoma stood there frozen. They pondered that Ryoma dressed in a girls clothing seems to be more beautiful than them. They didn't noticed Atobe approaching them.

"You know what kind of punishment you get, right?" Atobe whispered in a teasing voice. He smirked triumphantly hearing the scared mewls of the three girls. "Hmph."

After the party Ryoma was sent home by Sanada's private limousine. While inside the vehicle…

"Ne, Sanada-sempai…who's Seiichi Yukimura for you?" Ryoma asked.

Sanada smiled. "To us, he's the most important person. He showed us how to enjoy life. He can be our best friend, brother and even lover. He treated us well and that's why Keigo loved him so much."

Ryoma's eyes widen. "Monkey king what?!"

Sanada eyed him. "It's true. Keigo loved Seiichi very much in a special way."

Ryoma saddened and looked outside the window. "Hm…"

Back at Seiichi's private room

Seiichi pushed Atobe into the bed and licked his neck. Atobe moaned holding the sheets.

"Sei…we shouldn't do this…" Atobe gasped.

"Why not?" Seiichi asked unbuttoning the latter's expensive shirt. Atobe pushed Seiichi away from him, blushing hard.

"I already have lovers of my own!" Atobe defended. He ran outside but a hand blocked the door making him trapped.

"Let go, Seiichi." Atobe muttered in a low voice. He can feel Seiichi's smirk behind him.

"Never…not again."

When he was about to kiss the king, the door suddenly opened.

Atobe gasped silently when the door opened making Seiichi pushed him and Atobe landing on top of the person who opened the damn door.

A certain boy with black hair with green locks look stared at him with his golden eyes.

"B-brat?" Atobe called staring back at him.

The two of them began to stare at each other. Seiichi smiled at Ryoma and helped the two of them to stand up. Atobe swapped his arm away from Seiichi who was still holding him. Ryoma watched the scene with a glare in his eyes.

"What brings you here?" Seiichi asked the boy.

Ryoma handed a paper bag, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "Here, I forgot to return it to you. Thanks." He mumbled.

Seiichi took the paper bag out of Ryoma's hand and smiled at him. "Thanks."

All of a sudden, Ryoma grabbed Atobe's hand and ran away from the room. Seiichi stared at them and smirked sadistically. "Stupid."

* * *

Ryoma dragged the king to the nearest park and stopped in front of a bench panting. Atobe glared at him. "What do you think you're doing, brat?"

Ryoma turned around to look at him with his face red. Atobe can hear the pants that were coming out of the boy's mouth. "Stupid!! I don't want to see you with him! The only people that can touch you are the other chancellors! I know that I have no right to tell this to you because I'm an outside, but it pissed me off seeing the two of you together!!!!!" Ryoma shouted.

Atobe blinked. "Eh?"

Ryoma's face was so red after his confession. He shut his eyes so hard not wanting to her Atobe's respond.

He gasped when he felt someone touched his face. The hand was so cold that he shivered visibly. "You really are a brat, aren't you, Echizen Ryoma?" Atobe teased but a smile etched on his face. "It's obvious that you're jealous."

This time, Ryoma blinked. "What?"

"You're jealous, brat." Atobe repeated.

Ryoma was about to retort back but a soft kiss landed on his lips. His eyes widen as the kiss started to get deeper and deeper. He moaned in pleasure and clutched Atobe's shirt from behind.

"Promise me you'll never let anyone touch you other than us." Ryoma whispered.

Atobe nodded. "You got it, my **prince."**

**

* * *

Narita airport**

Seiichi smiled at the five boys who were in front of him. "So, this is goodbye then."

Sanada and Tezuka smiled. "Be sure to visit us again."

Seiichi smiled. "I don't think so. This time, I'm going to stay on America for good."

The four chancellors gaped. "What?!"

"Well, I have a long-time contract to one of the companies there so I'll not coming back here…be sure to take care of yourselves." Seiichi said.

Atobe looked away. "You're so stupid, Sei."

Seiichi chuckled. "Well then. I have to go now, sayonara."

Ryoma looked at Seiichi. "Sayonara, and thank you for everything, Seiichi-san."

Seiichi smiled at him. "No worries, I'm glad that I met you. Be sure to take care of them."

Ryoma nodded hiding his blush. "Usu."

The five of them watched Seiichi Yukimura slowly vanished out of sight.

"I'll miss you." Atobe mumbled. Ryoma looked at him. "Monkey king." He teased.

"Stupid brat."

"Hmph."be' kiss landed on his lips. His eyes widen as the kiss started to get deeper and deeper.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! I was busy yesterday coz I have my exams in college...sorry guys!! I hope you'll enjoy this one!! I'm really getting older, my back hurts! Can you imagine, the exams lasted 5 hours! Darn 5 hours!!! Without break!!!!!!! Stupid college exams! I hate you!!!!!!! Anyway, please enjoy this capter of mine!! See yah guys later!!


	14. Chapter 14

**King and Prince**

**Chapter 12: **Vacation

Ryoma stared at the ticket in his hand.

_New Caledonia beach resort invites all tourists to visit our tropical beaches that only here can be seen._

Ryoma looked at the four people in front of him. "So?"

"We are inviting you to come with us, brat." Atobe said. "You better come or I'll kill you."

"As if you can do that." Ryoma mumbled. He returned the ticket to Fuji. "Thank you for the offer but I'll rather stay alone in golden week (1) than to go with you."

Fuji smiled. "Oh come on Ryoma-kun, you must go with us." He pleaded returning back the ticket.

Sighed. "Fine, I'm going. But I'll bring Ryuzaki."

The four of them raised their eyebrows. "What?"

"I said I'll bring Ryuzaki. She's a classmate of mine and I'll feel safe when she's with me." Ryoma explained.

"_Are we rapist or what…" _The four of them pondered silently.

"We'll going to pick you up tomorrow morning at the park, okay?" Sanada informed.

* * *

**Freshmen classroom**

Sakuno smiled. "Sure, I'll go. Don't worry about it."

The boy smiled in relief. _"Thank goodness she'll come."_

"Ah, but are you sure I'm not a bother…coz the vacation is intended for the five of you." Sakuno blushed.

Ryoma eyed the door and saw the three girls enter the classroom with smug faces. He smirked and stood up making Sakuno confused. "What's the matter, Ryoma-kun?"

"I'm going to take care of something." Ryoma said walking forwards the desks of the three bitches. He slammed his hands onto the desk making them jumped in fear.

"W-what do you want, punk?!" One of the girls asked.

Ryoma leaned closer to the girls with a malicious leer. "Ne, I won't forget what you did to me last time." He whispered in a very low voice.

"What about it?!" They asked again now shivering.

Ryoma smirked. "Oh nothing…I just want to get back to you…" He pokes the forehead of the girls slightly making them cry. "But I don't hit girls." He said straightening up. He bit his lips and suddenly kicked the desk making it bang against the wall. Everyone gasped only to see the new kid wearing a smirk and a glare.

"Next time, know exactly who you're fighting, ne?" Ryoma announced walking out of the room. He kicked the door open and cursed.

"………"

* * *

**Rooftop**

"Aaaaaah…I feel good now…" Ryoma mumbled while laying down the floor. He stared at the blue clouds not aware that someone was looking at him from nearby.

"Yoh, you're the new kid that transferred months ago, right?" A voice asked. Ryoma lifted his head and saw a boy in his age blowing gum.

"Who're you?" He asked.

The boy walked towards him and smiled. "Hi, my name's Yuuta Fuji, a 2nd year student."

_Oh he's much older than me. _Ryoma thought. _Wait…Fuji? _

"I'm the Syuusuke Fuji's otouto." Yuuta said. "Nice to meet you, Echizen-kun." He stretched out his hand.

Ryoma shake hands with Fuji-otouto. "I'm Ryoma Echizen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hahaha, my nii-san talks a lot about you saying that you're sexy and good to eat. Although I don't like him doing that, I was curious if it's true."

Ryoma sweat dropped. _"He's dead."_

"Anyway, I'm glad that I finally met you. See you around." Yuuta bid goodbye.

Ryoma stared at the now empty rooftop. "Fuji's really are weird."

* * *

_**Echizen household**_

Ryoma growled in annoyance. "Oyaji!!!!!! Where's the traveling bag that I've used?!"

Nanjiroh peaked through the door. "Dunno, did you searched down the basement."

"Yeah, almost **5 **times…" Ryoma answered.

"Oh…maybe I hid it under your bed."

"I searched under that **5 **times."

Nanjiroh thought. "Did you search down the basement?" _Hit! _"Ow!!! Why'd you do that?!!!!"

"Baka-oyaji!!!" Ryoma cursed.

After 20 minutes of searching for his mysterious bag, he finally found it, _under his bed. _He packed his things that he'll use in his 1 week vacation.

He bid goodbye to his parents and went to Sakuno's house to pick her up. They used the train station and saw four men waiting at them in the park.

"Ohayou." Sakuno greeted bowing.

Tezuka, Sanada and Fuji smiled and greeted back. Atobe eyed Ryoma as Ryoma stared back at him.

"What, monkey king?"

"Nothing."

"Let's go now or the plane will leave us." said Ryoma.

"Don't worry; if they leave us, there are private jets for us to ride." Fuji whispered in Ryoma's ear. The latter blushed at the sudden closeness. "Get away from me, idiot!"

Sakuno watched them with a smiled. _"They look so cute!"

* * *

_

**Narita airport, private jet**

Ryoma looked around in awe. "Whoah…this is too good to be true."

Sakuno smiled. She was glad that Ryoma invited her to come. Now, she can watch a live shonen-ai show. She was really hooked up in boyXboy relationships when she entered Hyotei academy and was a big fan of yaoi.

(A/N: Sakuno is like us now!! Yaoi-fangirls!)

"Um…thank you again for inviting me, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said.

Ryoma brushed her off. "There's no need to thank me."

Sakuno smiled. "Arigato!"

"**We have arrived in New Caledonia….before leaving, please check your luggage. Thank you."**

Ryoma looked out the window and saw a blue ocean with pure white sand. He grinned. "Whoa…"

Sakuno grinned too. "This is my 5th time going here."

Ryoma turned to stone. "What? You mean you already went here?"

"Yup. Sanada-sempai owns this island, didn't you know?" Sakuno whispered.

Ryoma gasped. "Eh?! He owns an island?!" _Rich bastards._

After landing, the six of them went towards the hotel they're staying and settled their luggage.

* * *

**Ryoma's room**

The petite boy put his traveling bag in the corner and walked towards the terrace only to see the natural beauty of the island. He inhaled the fresh air and smiled contentedly. He didn't notice that someone was already behind him.

"Hey brat" He doesn't need to turn around. He knew who it was just by hearing his voice. "Monkey king."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" The king asked wrapping his arm around Ryoma. The latter blushed at the closeness yet nodded his head in return.

"That's good to hear." Atobe whispered. "Later, we have a surprise for you."

Ryoma turned in confusion but his lips were captured by Atobe's gentle kiss. The two of them exchange kisses.

_I'm changing slowly…because of these guys…

* * *

_

Ryoma and Sakuno decided to tour the east part island with their free time. Eventually, they saw a little tent behind the trees. Three giels went out of the tent chatting with each other.

"That witch was really good." One of the girls said.

"Yeah…all her predictions were accurate!" The other girl agreed.

Ryoma and Sakuno eyed them as they walk past them. Sakuno grinned and pulled Ryoma inside the tent. In front of them was a woman with weird ornaments and a crystal ball in the middle of a small coffee table.

"You're here, because?" The witch started.

"We wanted you to predict out future." Sakuno answered smiling.

"Oh really…you Ms. I can see that someday, you'll marry a multi-millionaire man but beware…he will hurt someone important to you." The witch stated creepily to Sakuno.

Sakuno thought for a minute. "Well, I'm not interested in guys…"

The witch turned her head to look at Ryoma who was obvious not interested in witch stuffs. She smirked.

"You little boy…"

"Who're you calling little, lady?"

"Well…you're height is probably 158 cms…"

"You can even see that! Amazing!"

"No…I just estimated that. _Hahaha…_"

"…"

"…"

"Anyway, I can see that you're having a lot of trouble in your school." The creepy witch said.

"Yah. Did you estimate that too?" Ryoma said sarcastically.

"Yes."

"…"

"And it seems that there are four boys after you."

Ryoma's eyes widen. Okay, this is beyond creepy…

"And you have to pass all the obstacles to be with them together. There will be various people that'll make you life a living hell…" The lady looked straight at Ryoma's face. "But after all those hardships, you will definitely have a good future…together with the ones you loved."

Sakuno squealed. "Ooooh, Ryoma-kun, that's so nice!"

"More like creepy…"

"Oh, and one more thing…tonight you'll lose something valuable."

"Huh?"

Sakuno and Ryoma's eyes widen together. "Don't tell us?! I'm/he's going to lose my/his virginity!!"

The lady smiled again in a creepy way.

_My life is as good as this…_Ryoma thought forcing a smile.

* * *

(1) **Golden week** is where Japanese students have a 1 week vacation.

Hehehehehehehe! I finally had done the chapter where they went to vacation! Sorry, I used New Caledonia which the gang of Jan di really went. Hope you enjoy this one and comments are always welcome. Please read and review and watch out for chapter 13 of **King and Prince!**


	15. Chapter 15

**King and Prince**

**Chapter 13: **Vacation part 2

After the creepy scene with the witch, Sakuno and Ryoma went back to their hotel to rest. Upon walking, Ryoma continued to think about what the witch said.

"_I'm going to lose my virginity here in this island…oh please oyaji, help me." _Ryoma pleaded.

"Ryoma-kun, daijoubu?" Sakuno asked.

"Ah, hai." Ryoma answered then looked at the girl. "What did the witch said to you?"

"She said that I'm going to meet a multi-millionaire man but he'll hurt somebody important to me. I wonder who that is." Sakuno said thinking.

The door of the elevator opened and the two freshmen stepped out. They were greeted by the four chancellors.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked harshly then remembered the witch's prediction. "…"

"Didn't I tell you that we have a surprise for you?" Atobe asked poking Ryoma's forehead.

Sakuno chuckled. "I'm going back to my room…I kinda feel tired already." She winked at Ryoma and whispered a 'good luck'.

_That girl… _Ryoma thought glaring at Sakuno's retrieving back.

"Come on, let's go." Fuji said pulling Ryoma back at the elevator.

"W-wait! I have to do something first!" Ryoma excused trying to run away from the four boys.

"You can do that later, this is more important." Atobe said.

Ryoma found himself walking at the seaside. He noticed that it's near sunset.

"What're we doing here?" Ryoma asked.

"Just wait brat." Atobe answered.

"Geez…" Ryoma's eyes widen when he saw a table covered with white cloth. He noticed that it contains banquet for many. He also saw 5 chairs surrounding the round table.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ryoma asked walking towards the table.

Sanada smiled. "We wanted to show you are appreciation."

"For what? I didn't do anything…" Ryoma looked at the four chancellors.

"Oh yes you did…you did a lot, Ryoma-chan." Fuji answered tipping Ryoma's chin. "Do you want me to tell you what you did to us?"

Ryoma shivered. "Ah no, thank you."

The five of them sat at the chair and started to eat. Atobe, Sanada, Fuji and Tezuka talked about school matters while Ryoma remained silent.

"_I want to show this to my parents…to Nanako-onee-san and to Karupin." _He thought while eating his meal.

"What's the matter?" Tezuka asked patting Ryoma's head. Ryoma looked at him. "Sempai…"

Tezuka, Sanada, Fuji and Atobe blushed hearing Ryoma's sweet innocent voice.

"So cute!" They all thought.

Sunset came and they all watched how the sun disappears in front of them.

Ryoma smiled. _This is one of my greatest vacation…spending my time with them. I'll definitely…um…lose…my…v-virginity? _"Aaaaaaaah!!!!!"

The four chancellors looked at the screaming Ryoma. "What?" Atobe asked irritated.

"A-ah…I really need to go back!!" Ryoma stuttered slowly walking away from them. A hand stopped him. "Where to?" Fuji asked.

"I-I have to s-sleep now!"

"Liar." Atobe said.

Ryoma pouted. "It's true! What do they say **an early bird catches the worm? **Right?"

The four men looked at him funny. "Huh?"

"Whatever! I really have to go!" Ryoma ran away but Atobe hold his collar. "Wait a minute…why are you so worried about getting back?"

"N-no reason…" Ryoma answered blushing.

Fuji smirked and opened his eyes. "You're think we might just take you here…ha."

Ryoma's face turned red. "Who told you that?! Of course not! Hahahahaha!"

Sanada and Tezuka looked at each other. Fuji and Atobe smirked together. "Alright, we're going to make you wish come true."

Ryoma turned to stone. "What wish? I don't have any wishes!" He gasped when Sanada in his shoulder. "Let go of me!!! Waaaah! Sempai! Ryuzaki! Help me!!"

* * *

**At Sakuno's room**

Sakuno giggled thinking at what the five of them are doing. She continued to read yaoi manga while eating some snacks. "You're so lucky Ryoma-kun!"

**Tomorrow morning, private jet**

Sakuno stared at Ryoma's face. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Ryoma answered rubbing his back side. _Shit…I think my back broke…"_

"Did you enjoy the vacation?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah, until they ravished me." Ryoma answered sarcastically making a quick glare at the four suspects who are talking to each other casually like nothing happened.

"Anyway, I'm glad that you invited me." Sakuno said.

"I told you its nothing. You're a friend of mine anyway." Ryoma said smiling.

"Arigato!"

* * *

_**Echizen household**_

"I'm here…" Ryoma greeted.

"Okaerinasai! Ryoma-san!" Nanako greeted back holding a spatula in his hand.

"What're you cooking?"

"Oh, nothing special."

"Huh?"

Ryoma entered the dining room and saw a banquet. Rinko and Nanjiroh looked at him while decorating the ceilings.

"Oh welcome back, Ryoma." Rinko greeted smiling.

"How's your vacation?" Nanjiroh asked.

"Nice. What's the occasion?" Ryoma asked eyeing the colorful decorations.

"Well…you see…"

"**I'm home!!!" **A male voice shouted in complete English. Ryoma turned around to see the new comer. His jaw dropped seeing the familiar hair and face.

"R-ryoga?!!!!!"

Ryoga Echizen smirked. "Nice seeing you again, otouto…"

* * *

Sorry for the late update…I'm currently hooked in the manga Hana Kimi and I'm only in chapter 23…waaaaaaahhhh…anyway, please enjoy this chapter and don't worry, the next one will be much longer! Haha! See yah!


	16. Chapter 16

**King and Prince**

**Chapter 14: **Big brother is back!

Ryoma stared at his big brother who suddenly showed up for almost 9 years of studying abroad.

"What're you doing here?" Ryoma asked.

"Why? Am I not allowed here? This is my home after all, right?" Ryoga said sarcastically ruffling Ryoma's hair. "You're still small, ochibi."

"Don't call me that, orange maniac." Ryoma teased smirking.

"Why you!"

"Okay stop that both of you." Rinko said while walking towards his son. "Welcome home, Ryoga."

Ryoga smiled and hugged his mother. "I missed you so much, okaa-san!"

Ryoma turned around and saw a familiar boy standing between the doors of the kitchen room. He stared at the boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and black shades pinned in his hair. Ryoma's eyes widen. "K-kevin?! Kevin Smith?!"

Kevin smirked at Ryoma. "You idiot. You didn't even recognize me?"

Ryoma smiled and ran towards his old friend. "What're you doing here?"

* * *

"Ryoga-nii-san brought me here and; guess what I'm going to study at your school." Kevin said smiling.

"That's great…w-what?" Ryoma asked in confusion.

Kevin laughed. "You're still the same, Ryoma. I said that I'll be attending your school too!"

Ryoma forced a smile. _I have a bad feeling about this._

The older Echizen put his hand on Ryoma's head tousling it. "Well ototou, you better show Kevin how good Hyotei is to Kevin, ne?"

Ryoma's eyes dropped. _The problem is there is no good in Hyotei…_

Kevin and Ryoma knew each other for a very long time. They were childhood friends and treated each other like a brother. Ryoga studied in America together with Kevin left Ryoma depressed. Nine years passed and suddenly, the both of them appeared.

"This is too good to be true…" Ryoma thought.

"Whoa Ryoma, is that the Tokyo tower?!" Kevin asked pointing the huge tower.

Ryoma tugged his school bag and smiled at his friend. "Yeah."

"It' so high!" Kevin praised. He looked at Ryoma with his big blue eyes. "So, Ryoma-chan, what kind of school is Hyotei?"

Ryoma smirked. "A school full of shit."

"Oh really? Then did you become the school gang leader?"

"Unfortunately no…but I'm not disappointed about that."

"Why's that?"

"Well because, it is much better controlling the school gang leaders than being you yourself, right?"

* * *

**Hyotei gakuen, chancellors' headquarter**

"Achoo!"

"Are you alright, Keigo?" Fuji asked passing a box of tissue to the king.

"Yeah…thanks." Atobe took tissues out of the box and wiped his nose. "I have a bad feeling."

"About what?" Sanada asked who was helping Tezuka arranging the documents.

"About the brat." Atobe answered.

"We're here." Ryoma announced entering the school gate.

"Whoa!!" Kevin looked around and saw long pathway surrounded by cherry blossoms and a huge fountain in the end with three buildings. "I thought the school is full of shit?!"

"Yes it is…just you wait and see." Ryoma said in a deep voice which scared Kevin a bit.

* * *

**Freshman classroom**

Everyone turned their heads to see a new transfer student. They whispered to each other.

"Ohayou everyone…my name is Kevin Smith. I came from America and transferred here in Japan to study. Yoroshiku." Kevin greeted while bowing.

The teacher smiled. "Minna-san, please be good to him. You're chair is behind Ryuzaku-san."

Sakuno waved at Kevin. Kevin smiled back and walked towards her.

"Hi." Sakuno smiled.

"Hello." Kevin greeted back. He glanced at Ryoma who was sitting beside Sakuno. "Yoh."

Ryoma smirked. "Hn."

After classes, all the students surrounded Kevin asking him about America.

"Are you fluent in speaking English, Smith-san?" One girl asked blushing.

"Yes, of course. I almost grew up there." Kevin answered.

"Really? Than do you know American boys?"

"Yes."

Ryoma sighed and walked out of the room. "Why did he blend so easily while I have to endure all those beatings?"

_Bump!_

Ryoma looked at the person who blocked the way and saw Atobe carrying books.

"Oh, it's you brat." Atobe teased poking Ryoma's nose.

"Shuddup." Ryoma hissed.

The students who saw Atobe squealed. "It's the king! The king is here!"

Atobe looked and saw a new face. "Who's that?"

"The new boy. He transferred here today." Ryoma answered and glared at Atobe. "You don't mean you're going to bully him too?"

Atobe looked at him. "Why not?"

"And here I thought Fuji-sempai was the sadistic one." Ryoma mumbled. "Anyway, I'm not going to let you bully him!"

"Huh? Why not? Are you two brothers or something?" Atobe teased.

"No, we are more than brothers." Ryoma said seriously and left the stunned boy.

Atobe glared at the new boy. "…"

* * *

Three weeks passed by when Kevin started to attend Hyotei gakuen but full of misfortunes greeted him. Example:

1. Kevin was walking down the corridor when he suddenly slipped not noticing a banana peal in the way.

"Eh?"

2. Kevin hummed cheerfully when suddenly he was splashed by a bucket of water.

He blinked. "What the?"

3. Kevin opened his locker and suddenly ketchup was squirted in his face. "…"

Ryoma saw Kevin covered in red. Thinking that it was blood, he ran towards his friend. "What the hell happened to you?!"

Kevin licked his face. "Someone put ketchup in my locker…"

Ryoma glared. "That stupid monkey king!"

"Huh? Do you know who's doing this?"

"Of course. There is one person in this school who'll do this!"

* * *

**Chancellors' headquarters**

Ryoma kicked the door opened and four men looked at him.

"Ryoma?"

"Where are you monkey king?!" Ryoma screamed walking towards the king.

"What's your problem?" Atobe asked glaring at the boy.

"What's my problem?! You've been bullying my best friend with no reason! Did he even do something to you, ha?!" Ryoma was red in anger.

"You said that he was more than a brother to you and I assumed that the two of you are lovers…which are not allowed." Atobe answered coolly.

Ryoma gripped Atobe's collar and leaned closer to him. "Do this again and you're dead!"

Atobe glared back. "And what will you do, brat?"

Ryoma thought for a minute. "I-I'm going to…going to…"

"See, you can't even do anything to me."

"Grrrrrrrr!"

* * *

**Rooftop**

Ryoma continued to bang his head against the wall in frustration. Kevin looked at him worriedly. Honestly, any minute now, he'll lose so much blood for doing that.

"Ne, Ryoma, stop that okay? You're going to bruise yourself." Kevin said pulling Ryoma away from the wall.

Meanwhile, Atobe sighed. Tezuka, Sanada and Fuji forced him to go apologize to the brat. They told him that he might be in the rooftop screaming his lungs out cursing him…which is true by the way.

Ryoma growled remembering what happened before. **"That stupid monkey king!! I'm going to fucking kill him!!!!!!"**

"Calm down Ryoma, you're freaking me out." Kevin said.

"Ohhhh!!! If I can just punched his lights out!!!!!" Ryoma screamed again.

"Seriously stop it." Kevin was ignored again making him annoyed. "Stupid brat."

He suddenly pulled Ryoma closer to him and kissed him in the lips. Ryoma's eyes widen. Kevin gripped Ryoma's small hands and pulled it upwards.

"Mmph!" Ryoma saw Atobe looking at the two of them. He pushed Kevin away, wiping his mouth.

Kevin looked at Atobe who was glaring at them. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Wait, monkey king, this isn't what it looks like! He just pulled me and suddenly kissed me…" Ryoma was cut off when Atobe looked at him coldly.

"Do you really like tossing my heart like this, Ryoma? (*)" Atobe asked. Ryoma gasped at Atobe's glistening eyes.

(A/N: I actually don't understand that line…I just read it out in one of my fave yaoi manga.)

"From now on, the two of you will not attend this school anymore."

"Wha-?!"

"**You're expelled."**

Atobe left the two boys. "What the hell?!"

* * *

Finally I updated! Hahahahaha, I made Kevin's life like hell! Waaaaah, my classes are about to start but don't worry, I'll still find a way to update as much as I can. Thanks for the comments everyone! Please continue supporting this fiction! Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

**King and Prince**

**Chapter 15: **Expelled? So not!

Kevin stared. "What happened?"

Ryoma punched him on the face. "**Stupid idiot!!!!!! **Why did you kiss me so suddenly and worst its in front of him!!!!!!!!!"

The blonde just shrugged. "What's wrong with that? Kissing in America is normal."

_Punch!_

"Well not here in Japan, baka!!" Ryoma screamed.

Kevin caressed his aching face. "Don't suddenly punch me, idiot! I just kissed you to shut you up. It's nothing personal..."

_"That monkey king, he didn't even listen to my explanations."

* * *

_Atobe kicked the door open at the chancellors' room making the three men stare at him.

"What the hell are you doing, Keigo?" Fuji asked eyeing the angry Atobe.

"Make an expulsion letter tomorrow! That bastard! I'm going to kill him!" Atobe shouted.

Tezuka and Sanada looked at each other. "Who're you going to expel?"

"Echizen and the new kid." Atobe answered.

"What?" They all asked not believing what they heard.

"You heard me! I'm going to expel those idiots!"

"Can you _please _tell us what happened?" Fuji said walking towards the flaring king.

"I saw the two of them making out in the roof." Atobe answered shortly.

"Eh?" Fuji said.

"Bullshit!"

"Come on; calm down a bit, Keigo." Tezuka said.

"How can I calm down when I saw Ryoma making out with his _oh-so _good friend!!" Atobe screamed.

Sanada and Tezuka sighed feeling that a headache is coming to get them.

"Did you listen to his explanation?" Sanada asked and sweat dropped when he saw Atobe stared at him with blank expression.

"Um…no…" Atobe answered blushing.

Fuji hit Atobe's head a little. "Stupid kid. You're jumping to conclusions again."

"Well…I was just shocked at what I saw and my mind became empty and I don't know what to think anymore and I…" Atobe's mouth was silenced when Fuji kissed him torridly.

"This is for your punishment, Kei. Next time, listen to what people are saying, ne?" Fuji reminded pulling Atobe's arms upwards.

Atobe gasped when his sadistic lover unbuttoned his school uniform. Fuji glanced a seductive look at the two who were staring at them.

"Care to join us?"

* * *

Ryoma kicked his shoes across the air upon arriving at his house.

Kevin sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if I suddenly kissed you…"

"Don't say sorry to me, idiot. Apologize to the one who you've hurt." Ryoma said in an icy tone.

Rinko and Nanako greeted them. "How's your day today, Kevin?"

"Like shit." Kevin was smacked by Rinko's spatula.

"Watch your language, kid." Rinko threatened.

"Sorry obaa-chan…anyway…today, we were expelled by the son of the school's owner." Kevin informed.

"Oh…WHAT?!!!" Nanako and Rinko screamed. "What did you do this time?!"

Ryoma glared at Kevin. "Ask him not me. It's his fault."

Kevin shrugged. "What can I do, I kissed you coz you're not listening to me. So I shut you up, brat."

"Don't call me brat, we're in the same age, _brat." _Ryoma said sarcastically. He sighed. "I can't do anything about that; monkey king was the one who ordered. Seems like I have to transfers schools again."

Rinko sighed in frustration. "Do you know how much money we spent on your tuitions just to let you study there? Think Ryoma dear, Hyotei might be not the best school for you but it's best for your future."

Ryoma walked pass them saying that he's tired and wants to go to sleep already. Nanako, Rinko and Kevin looked at him in pity.

"Poor Ryoma-san…" Nanako whispered.

Rinko slowly turned her gaze at the blonde. "Why don't you tell us what happened, _Kevin-kun."_

Kevin gulped. "My pleasure…"

Ryoma closed the door and dropped to his knees. This is the second time Atobe got angry at him. He covered his face and sighed in frustration. "That idiot, he really is a monkey king."

* * *

**Chancellors' room**

Fuji caressed the sleeping kings' hair. Tezuka and Sanada sat at one of the sofa's fixing their clothes. Fuji walked towards them still naked.

"I'm thinking something." Fuji announced smiling.

"What now, Syu?" Sanada asked sighing.

"We're going to plan how the two of them will make up."

"What?"

"Don't worry; it'll be perfect…hihihi…"

"Seriously, don't laugh like that. It's…scary."

"Sorry."

* * *

Tomorrow morning, at Hyotei gakuen, principal's office

Ryoma stared at the principal. "What?"

The principal chuckled. "Well…someone from the four chancellors told me that you should go the empty storage room."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You should better go; they told me someone is waiting for you."

**Empty storage room**

Ryoma entered and saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly, someone pushed him inside making him stumbled. He landed in his rear and growled at the pain.

"Who's there?" Ryoma turned around knowing whose voice was that.

"Monkey king?"

* * *

Hehe, sorry if it's short! Thanks for all the reviews! Don't worry; Kevin is not the villain here! Hahaha! I promise that the next one will be much longer! Thanks very much pipz!


	18. Chapter 18

**King and Prince**

**Chapter 16: **Good things come if you talk…

Note: Sorry if its short again...I'm really tired yesterday bcoz of watching too much yaoi...so please enjoy this one. Hope you like it and please tell me if I have to end it or continue the story...thank you!

* * *

Ryoma stared at Atobe's face. Atobe glared back and the two of them started staring and glaring at each other. Ryoma sighed and turned his back against the king.

"Let's stop this." Ryoma mumbled opening the door knob. His eyes widen when he realized that the door was locked…from the outside.

Ryoma twitched. "Don't tell me…"

"We're stuck here." Atobe announced.

"Oh fucking shit! What the hell is happening?!" Ryoma panicked desperate of opening the foor.

"Stop that. Doors in this building is operated by ID's."

"You have an ID card, right?" Ryoma asked.

Atobe closed his eyes. "Unfortunately, I left my bag at the chancellors' room."

"You stupid piece of shit!" Ryoma said trying not to choke Atobe.

Atobe sat on the floor, his face blushing. "Sorry."

Ryoma turned around to see him. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry!" Atobe shouted still blushing.

"…"

A loud laughing sound covered the storage room.

"What's so funny?!" Atobe asked his face red from embarrassment.

"This is the first time you sincerely apologize to me…and it feels weird!" Ryoma wiped the tears from laughing. He continued to laugh holding his aching tummy.

"Stop that brat." Atobe demanded.

"Sorry…" Ryoma said still chuckling. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

Atobe looked at him. "For jumping to conclusions that leads to hurting you and your friend and…for leaving my bag at the room."

Ryoma smiled. He walked towards the king and sat beside him. "I accept you apology, monkey king."

Atobe glared at him. "Don't call me that, brat."

"Alright, if you stop calling me brat."

"Hmph, brat."

"Monkey king."

* * *

**At the chancellors' headquarters**

Fuji smiled in satisfaction. His plans always work out in this kind of situations. Tezuka and Sanada shared their tea enjoying the silence.

"I'm sure that they stopped fighting now." Fuji assumed. The other two shrugged their shoulders still drinking their tea. Suddenly, the door opened revealing a blonde boy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your tea…" Kevin said when he saw Tezuka and Sanada stared at him. "Anyway, I'm looking for Ryoma, did you see him?"

"They're at the storage room making out." Fuji answered.

Kevin blinked. "What?" He stared. "Making our with who?"

"With _monkey king." _

"Oh no…" Kevin muttered leaning his back against the door.

"What's the matter?" Sanada asked.

Kevin looked at them. "His aniki is here! Right now!"

* * *

Ryoma moaned when he felt Atobe's hand caressing his private part. Atobe licked the boys' neck knowing that his sensitive part is there.

_BANG!_

Ryoma and Atobe stared at the person who opened the door. The younger boy gasped when he saw his older brother staring at them with wide eyes. "Ochibi…you're gay?"

"What?! I' am not!" Ryoma defended. Atobe helped him stand up and fixed his clothes. "Look aniki, it's not what you think."

Ryoga stared at him. "Look Ryoma…I'm going to take you back to America."

Kevin, the four chancellors' and Ryoma stared and gasped. "WHAT?"

"Oyaji and okaa-san agreed. They told me that it's best for you to get back." Ryoma informed.

Atobe shielded Ryoma. "No. You're not going to take him away from us."

Ryoma blushed. "…"

The older Echizen glared at the king. "Yes I do. I'm his older brother and I know what's best fro him."

"Just wait Ryoga…" Kevin was interrupted when Ryoga glared at him too. "This is none of your business, Kevin."

Kevin glared back. "Yes it is."

Ryoga sighed and pulled Ryoma. "Let's go."

Atobe pulled Ryoma. "You're not going anywhere."

The two of them played tug of war using Ryoma as their rope. Sanada, Tezuka, Fuji and Kevin stared at them.

"Stop it you two! You're going to break my arm!" Ryoma screamed rubbing his bruised arm. "Look aniki, I know that you despise homos but please, this is not a good reason for me to come back in America."

Kevin snorted when Ryoma said that.

"No buts ototou." Ryoga said pulling him again.

The three of them left the four chancellors.

"So much for my plan." Fuji mumbled.

"What're we going to do now?" Tezuka asked.

"We're going to take him back." Atobe answered.

Sanada smirked. "I like that."

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**King and Prince**

**Chapter 17: **Is it really goodbye?!

"I don't want to go back!" Ryoma screamed after getting back home. Rinko and Nanjiroh stared at their son.

"But it's for your own good." Rinko said.

"I don't care. I'm not going back!" Ryoma said and ran towards his room.

"Why do we have to go back anyway?" Kevin asked.

"I don't want to have a gay son. I already have this idiot." Nanjiroh said pointing Ryoga.

"I'm not gay!" Ryoga defended making Kevin cried.

"What'd you say?" Kevin asked, his face wet from anime tears. "Then you're telling me you're going to break up with me?! Because you're not…GAY?!"

Ryoga blushed. "No I didn't mean that! I just want ochibi to have a normal teenage life!"

Nanjiroh clapped his hands. "Anyway, it's decided. Ryoma is going back with Ryoga and Kevin next week. The two of you will no longer attend Hyotei.

"But…"

"No more buts shonen." Nanjiroh said husing evin. "Now, go upstairs and pack your things."

Kevin glared at Ryoga. "You're so not getting sex from me."

"Hmph, unfair brat."

* * *

Ryoma sighed and sat at his bed. "Do I really have to go back?" Sure, life in Hyotei is stupid. The stupid school, stupid schoolmates and the stupid chancellors. But of course, he's going to miss them. Honestly, he will. He'll miss the laughter and the teasing of his classmates and the sweetness of the four chancellors'. Yup, he's definitely going to miss them.

Suddenly, the phone tings and he immediately answered it.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"_Yoh brat." _Atobe's voice boomed.

Ryoma twitched. "What do you need monkey king?"

"Are oyou going back to America?" Atobe asked.

"It seems so, why?"

"We're going to send you back."

Ryoma blushed. "Why?"

"Is that bad?"

"No…"

"Just wait for us before you leave, understood."

"Whatever monkey king."

"I love you."

Ryoma smiled. "I'm hanging up."

"Fine…"

"Love you, probably."

"Hmph, brat."

* * *

Rinko opened the door and saw a girl with brunette hair.

"Ohayou, is Ryoma-kun here?" Sakuno asked holding a gift.

The older woman smiled and gave way. "Hai, please come in."

"Arigato."

Ryoma looked at the door and saw Sakuno. "Sakuno? What're you doing here?"

Sakuno smiled. "I'm here to give you a gift." She said holding a box. "Here."

The boy grabbed the box. "Thanks." He put the gift at the bed side table. "Sit." He said pointing at the vacant chair.

Sakuno nodded and sat at the chair. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yah, my parents told me so I can't do anything." Ryoma said.

"I'm going to miss you, Ryoma-kun…you're the first friend I ever have." Sakuno mumbled.

Ryoma smiled. "Well, you're the first girl friend I have."

The two of them grinned. They stood up and hugged each other. "I'm going to miss you too."

* * *

Atobe dropped the phone and sat at the sofa.

"What did you do?" Tezuka asked.

The king smirked. "I ordered Narita airport to stop the flight of a certain boy."

"You did what?" Fuji asked smirking. "You're unbelievable."

"Didn't know you'll do that." Sanada said.

"Let's just say I do this for love." He grinned.

Ryoma looked at the empty room. He sighed and tugged his bag pack. "This is it. This is goodbye then."

He turned around and pulled his traveling bag. "I'll really miss this."

"Meow?"

Ryoma's eyes widen when he heard Karupin's cry. He shut his eyes trying to stop the tears from coming out. "Sayonara, Karupin." He said not looking at the Himalayan cat. He closed the door leaving the cat alone. "Gomenasai Karupin, I really love you…"

Kevin looked at Ryoma with sad eyes. "Hi."

"Hi." Ryoma greeted back.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that you'll seeing the four chancellors. I didn't know that Ryoga will snap and take you back in America. Gomen." Kevin bowed.

"It's not your fault. I love Japan but I can't go against my big brother. You know what he is right?" Ryoma said smiling.

"Yeah…" Kevin answered. The two of them laughed together. "Well, we should go now."

* * *

**Narita airport**

Ryoma stood up and walked towards the lady in the counter. "Um…I have a flight in America." He said giving his passport. The lady looked at the computer and grabbed the passport. She looked at it and gave the passport back to Ryoma. "Sorry, but your flight was cancelled."

Ryoma blinked. "What?"

_**Ryoma Echizen, please come to main office now. I repeat, Ryoma Echizen, please come to the main office now. Thank you.**_

The young boy tipped his head in confusion. "Huh?"

**Main office**

Ryoma opened the door and saw the four chancellors' sitting comfortably at the office. "Sempai-tachi?"

"I told you to wait for us before you leave, right?" Atobe said winking at the boy.

"What? I don't understand you…" Ryoma turned around and saw his big brother and Kevin.

"They explained to us everything. I'm sorry ochibi, for causing to much trouble." Ryoga said.

Kevin smiled. "I persuaded him too you know."

"So this means I'm not going back to America?" Ryoma asked.

"Yup." Ryoga answered.

"I can stay here then?"

"Yup."

"And I can go back to Hyotei again?"

"Yup, I already called our parents."

Ryoma grinned. "Arigato, aniki."

The blonde also grinned. "He really said yes when I told him not to send you back anymore. I said that if he's going to continue pestering you, I'll break up with him!"

The five boys stared at them. "WHAT? The two of you are going out with each other?"

Ryoga and Kevin nodded. "Hai, you didn't know?"

"**You stupid brother of mine!"

* * *

**

After the event with Ryoga, Ryoma's life returns to normal. He continued to attend Hyotei and his classmates continue to pester him.

_Freshman classroom_

"Today will be your review day for your next week quarterly exams. Goodluck everyone." The teacher said smiling.

The students groaned. "Exams again…"

"Ne Ryoma-kun, are you going to study this whole weekend?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma nodded. "Yup."

"Me too! Good luck at the exams!"

"Yeah."

**_Echizen household_**

Ryoma dropped his pile of books in his study table. Kevin growled. "Are you sure you want me to study with you?"

"Yes, you know that if we study together, we'll pass the exams, right?" Ryoma asked flipping the books opened. Kevin sighed and grabbed the notebook. "Whatever, your highness." He said sarcastically.

"Okay! Let's study now!!"

* * *

One week passed by and the day of the exams came. Ryoma looked at the test paper and smirked. English is so easy when you grew up in America, right? He answered the questions quickly and before he knew it, the three days of hell was over. (1)

Kevin whistled. He stared at Ryoma who's reading a book. He ignored him and continued to whistle.

"What are you reading, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"Romeo and Juliet." Ryoma answered.

Kevin laughed. "Do you know that Ryoma likes to read romantic novels, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno gasped. "What?" She chuckled. "Honto?"

The latter glared at the blonde. "That's not true…"

The two of them bickered with each other. Sakuno smiled but gasped when he saw the four chancellors in front of them. "Ah! Konnichiwa, sempai!"

The four of them nodded in return.

Ryoma and Kevin saw the four boys. "What do you want?" Ryoma asked.

"Well…we want you to become our lover." Fuji said smiling.

Ryoma gasped. Sakuno squealed and Kevin grinned. "W-w-w-w-what?!"

"Are you deaf brat? We ask you to become our lover." Atobe repeated.

Ryoma's face flushed and steam came off of his ears. "I-I don't know!" He ran away leaving all of them.

"Did we do something wrong?" Tezuka asked and Sanada shrugged.

"Let's try again later, shall we?" Sakuno announced.

* * *

Ryoma panted leaning against the wall. He felt his face hot and he slapped it. "Is this really happening? Are they really inviting me to become our lover?" He thought. He slapped his face again. "Is this a dream?!"

"No it's not, you idiot." Kevin said appearing behind the wall.

"Kevin." Ryoma called looking at his friend.

"I know that you like them so much. After all the things that happened, they showed you their sincerity, right?" Kevin said. He pinched Ryoma's nose. "Admit it Ryoma, you like them too."

The petite boy smiled. He closed his eyes and remembered what happened after he studied in Hyotei. He opened his eyes and smiled at his friend. "You're right. Thanks a lot, Kevin."

Kevin grinned. "Whatever brat."

* * *

School bell rang signaling the students to go home. Ryoma waited for all the students to leaving knowing that the four chancellors' are always the last one to go home. When the last student left, Ryoma opened the door of the chancellors' office and saw the four seated at their respective tables signing documents.

"Ahem…" Ryoma called gaining the attention of the four.

Ryoma blushed. "I've though about your invitation and…I've decided to join you." He said.

The four smiled. "Thank you." Atobe stood up, went to the boy and tipped his head. "We really love you, Ryoma."

The other three stood up as well and walked towards the boy. "We're going to take care of you, our own prince."

And that was the start of their bizarre, romantic life of the Hyotei boys in Hyotei academy.

* * *

Yaaaaaaaaay! I finally updated! Thanks for the reviews guys! Daisuki desu!!!!! Wahahahahahahaha! Don't worry, I'm not going to end this story just for the people who love this story! Wooohooooo! It's supposed to be updated much earlier but my mother said that I should turn off the computer because out kitty was under the computer table and we have to move it to get him. So I turned off the computer and we chased our neko. Fortunately, we got it but I forgot to turn on the computer again and ended up watching **Ouran host club! **Oh, the name of our new kitty cat is....."RYOMA!" He is **soooooo **cute!!!!!!! I love you Ryoma-neko!!!!!!! Well, comments are welcome and please leave a review before you go! Thanks guys!!!!!!!! Sayonara bye-bye!!!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**King and Prince**

**Chapter 20: **The witch is here?! What now?!

Ryoma yawned while walking down the school's corridor. He tugged his school bag. "I really hate going to school early."

He saw Atobe going out of one of the rooms together with Tezuka. He suddenly gasped and hid behind the wall. "Why am I hiding? We're official lovers, right?"

"Why are you talking to yourself, ha?" Atobe asked hearing against the wall. Ryoma blushed.

"Um…it's you sempai-tachi." Ryoma called blushing. "It's so nice to see you, haha!"

"What's up with you?" Atobe asked confused. Tezuka smiled and patted Ryoma's head. Ryoma blushed at the contact. "This feeling…is new to me…" He smiled. "I like it."

* * *

**Atobe mansion, office of the president**

A woman in black walked around in circles surrounded by bodyguards. Keiko Atobe sighed and rubbed her aching temples. "I can't think of anything! Stupid business!" She looked at her bodyguards. "Ready the car, I'm going to Hyotei."

The bodyguards nodded. "Understand, madam."

**Junior classroom**

Atobe grabbed his cell phone that's vibrating inside his pocket. His eyes widen when he saw the message.

"She's here…" He suddenly stood up gaining the attention of the students.

The three chancellors looked at him. "What?" They asked in confusion.

Atobe stared at them. "She's here…"

* * *

Ryoma sighed when he opened the chancellors' room. Today, he was assigned by the teacher to deliver the files. He entered the room and silently gasped when he saw the four chancellors'.

"What are you doing here?" Atobe asked in surprise.

"Well…my teacher told me to deliver these documents." Ryoma answered letting them see the folders. "What's the problem?"

Fuji looked at Atobe. "Kei, there's no more time, she's here!"

"Shit!"

Suddenly, the door opened revealing a woman in her 40's accompanied by bodyguards.

Ryoma looked at her. 'What kind of drama is she up to now?' He thought sarcastically.

The woman looked at Atobe. "Brat, I'm here to pick you up." She said coldly.

Atobe glared. "Shut it old hag. I'm not going!"

The lady resisted to twitch thus snapped her fingers. "You know what to do."

The bodyguards nodded and held Atobe's both arms. Ryoma watched them in disbelief.

"Hanase!" Atobe struggled but there is no use of fighting.

_Kick!_

One of the bodyguards holding Atobe flew across the air. The woman looked at the petite boy who kicked him.

"Look, I don't know what's going on." He started. "But don't you touch my lover, got it?!"

The woman stared at him. "Oh, so you're his new toy." Ryoma twitched. "I thought he have good taste because he got them." She pointed at the three who glared in return. "There's nothing special about you. You're small and looks like you came from a poor family. Did your parents teach you how to groom yourself?" She touched Ryoma's hair and makes face. "What shampoo are you using, barsoap?

Atobe twitched and was ready to retort back but Ryoma stopped him. He glared at the woman. "Hey, oba-san, I don't know who you are or what you are and I don't care of what you think of me but don't drag my family into this. Though we are not wealthy, my parents work hard to feed me. So don't brag about us, alright?" He said smirking.

The other four snickered when they saw the witch's reaction.

"You stupid brat!" Atobe Keiko growled. She stomped out of the room followed by the bodyguards.

Ryoma sighed. "Who was that?" Atobe walked towards him and hugged him from behind. "That's my mother, brat."

The freshman's eyes widen. "N-nani?" He blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

Sanada smiled and patted Ryoma's head. "You're the only one who talked back to her." He said kissing Ryoma's left cheek. Tezuka and Fuji also walked towards him.

"You're the best, Ryo-chan. You managed to brush her off." Fuji said kissing Ryoma's right cheek.

"I didn't know you can do that." Tezuka mumbled kissing Ryoma's pouting lips. Ryoma moaned when Atobe started to slips his hands under his uniform.

_Here we go again… _He thought when he felt hands holding his body.

* * *

**Atobe mansion, Keiko's office**

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!" Keiko growled throwing her shoes. Her assistant sighed mentally.

"That damn bastard! Did you see how he talked back to me?!" She asked her face red from anger. "I'll freaking kill him!!" Keiko looked at the assistant. "Assistant Tanaka, I want you to find the data of that boy! Now!!"

The old man bowed. "Right away, madam."

After some time, the assistant returned with a folder. "Madam, I'm here to report." He said. Keiko nodded, sitting from a chair. "Ryoma Echizen, 16 years old. Born on the 24th of December and the youngest among them. His father, Nanjiroh Echizen was a once pro-tennis player but quit for unknown reason. His wife Rinko Echizen work as public attorney. Currently, he's living with his parents, his older cousin, Nanako Meino who's a college student, a friend named Kevin Smith, an older brother Ryoga Echizen who's a business man and a Himayan cat. Before he entered Hyotei, he was born in America and spent his childhood days there. After that, they transferred here in Japan. He studied in a public school which was Seishun Gakuen. There, he became the school's gang leader and was feared by all schools in that region. That was all that data I gathered, madam." He exhaled.

Keiko smirked. "So that's why his attitude is like that. He was once a school gang leader. I see…this is getting interesting."

_End of the story_

* * *

Finally I updated again! I wrote in a paper before I typed it in the computer! Hehehehehehehe! Hope you enjoy this fic and please people, leave a review before you leave! Thanks for all the comments and I really love doing this story! See you later! Tata for now!


	21. Chapter 21

**King and Prince**

_Sorry for the confusion, it's currently chapter 19, I accidentally typed chapter 20 in the last story but it's actually chapter 18 only. I apologize for my stupidity, anyway, please enjoy reading.

* * *

_

**Chapter 19: **Childhood days…

"_Ryoma! Lunch is ready!" Little Ryoma tilted his head when he heard his mothers voice. He left his tennis racket and ran towards the house._

"_What is mother cooking?" He asked in English when he saw his mother in the kitchen._

"_I'm cooking Japanese dish, do you want some?" Ryoma nodded. "Can you please help me set up the plates?"_

"_Hai!" He replied taking the plates from the cabinet._

"_We're here!" Nanjiroh announced loudly making Ryoma startled. He accidentally dropped all the plates and broke them._

"_Oh my!" Rinko gasped walking towards her son to see any wounds. Out of no where, an old man approached the boy and slapped him._

"_Otou-san!" Rinko and Nanjiroh called._

"_This idiot boy! Why are you so helpless, ha?! You're so pathetic!" _

_**Punch!**_

_Ryoma was thrown in the wall crying and sobbing. "You're a burden to this family!" He shouted to the little boy._

"_I'm sorry oji-san! I'm sorry!" Ryoma apologized._

_~Ever since that day, I've been scared at my grandfather. Whenever I meet him, I'm so scared that I almost cry. When I grew up, I also became violent like him. I became the school gang leader and beat up every student around me. I was such an idiot…~

* * *

_

Ryoma's eyes opened. He got out from bed and covered his face that was sweating. "What a bad dream…a really bad dream." He mumbled.

He went downstairs and spotted a table near the fireplace. He glanced at a picture frame and looked at it for a really long time. The photo contains of a younger version of Ryoma with an old man. Both of them are exchanging glares.

Ryoma smiled. His grandfather died 2 years ago because of diabetes. The whole family mourned at the death of the old man and the funny thing, Ryoma cried at the funeral. Although the old man gave him a really harsh childhood, he still cried at his death.

"Ryoma-san." Nanako called snapping Ryoma out of his daze. He returned the picture frame and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Ryoma opened the door of the freshman classroom. He spotted Sakuno talking to some random boys. He walked towards them and greeted the girl. The boys glanced at the newcomer and cursed when they saw Ryoma. They left the two muttering.

"What's their problem?" Ryoma asked.

"They want me to go out with their friend but I refused." Sakuno answered.

"Why?" He asked again.

Sakuno beamed. "I'm still waiting for him!"

"Eh?"

"_You'll marry a multi-millionaire man but beware…he will hurt someone important to you."_

"You still believe that?" Ryoma asked remembering the day they want to New Caledonia.

"Yup, you're prediction came true, right?"

Ryoma blushed. "Shut up!" Sakuno chuckled.

* * *

Fuji spread the documents at the table letting Tezuka to see it. "This is all the old hag gathered in Ryoma's data."

Tezuka read one of the papers. "His grandfather died 2 years ago because of diabetes."

"That witch…why does she have to do this to Ryoma?" Fuji asked leaning against the tall boy. Tezuka hugged him to give some comfort. "Ryoma don't know all of this…that his private data are being stolen."

"We have to do something." Tezuka said. "We have to stop that woman from stealing Ryoma's private life."

Fuji thought. "I think I know what to do."

Sana was about to enter the black car when someone called him from behind. He turned around and saw Fuji and Tezuka walking towards him.

"What?" He asked.

Fuji pinned Sanada on the car door and leaned towards him. "We have to do something." He whispered.

Sanada blinked. Tezuka pulled his lovers hand and dragged him inside the school.

**Echizen household, Ryoma's room**

Ryoma yawned and got out of bed. He went downstairs and saw his mother and father seated at the sofa. Nanako greeted him with sad face.

"What's the matter?" Ryoma asked.

Nanjiroh looked at him. "We have to go away."

"Huh?!"

"Don't worry; we're not going to take you with us. Rinko and I have to live in your uncle's house for the mean time. He told us that his businesses are falling apart so we have to go help them. Nanako will also be going with us." Nanjiroh explained.

"But…what about Kevin and Ryoga-nii?" Ryoma asked again.

"Ryoga said he's going to take Kevin into his new house. We didn't tell them because they seem happy about it." Nanako replied.

"Can you live without us, dear? You have to watch over the house until we got home." Rinko said.

Ryoma smiled weakly. "Sure. I'm not a kid anymore."

The coupled smiled back. "Be careful."

* * *

The petite boy sighed as he walked down the corridor of Hyotei. He remembered the day his parents and cousin left the house. From today onwards, he's going to live alone for the first time.

'Although I won't admit it…I'm going to be lonely.' Ryoma thought. "Damn!" He cursed when he felt his eyes glistened.

"Ryoma?" A familiar voice called. Ryoma's eyes widen when he saw Atobe in front of him.

"Are you crying?" He asked worried.

The boy looked back at him. "No. Of course not." He said with shaking voice.

Atobe reached for Ryoma and pulled him into a tight hug.

Ryoma gasped. "K-keigo?"

Atobe inhaled Ryoma's scent. "You don't have to hide anything from us. Remember, you're our lover."

Ryoma's eyes closed and heavy tears flow out. "I don't want to be alone…"

Atobe smiled. "You're not alone, brat"

"Shut up, monkey king."

**Sanada mansion, Gen's room**

"So…why am I here?" Ryoma asked.

The maid settled the tray of tea and left the five boys.

"We'll discuss something." Fuji started. He spreads the documents on the vacant table.

"What's this?" Ryoma read one of the papers. "How'd you kow that I like sushi?!"

"It seems that my mother has been stealing your private files." Atobe said.

"Your mother did what?!"

"So we decided to block all your private files. We asked one of our classmates Inui to hack your files in the school computer and block it." Fuji winked. "Now, the old hag cannot steal your files anymore."

Ryoma smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Didn't we tell you we're going to take care of you?" Tezuka said patting Ryoma's hair.

"Now time to pay up." Fuji said seductively pulling Ryoma at his lap.

Ryoma giggled. "Idiots."

Sanada turned around and saw an old man in the corner. He bowed his head in respect and let himself be pulled by Atobe.

_~His grandfather smiled seeing his grandson smiling. "Try to be strong and overcome all the challenges." He said slowly fading away~

* * *

_

End of story

Hope you enjoy that! Anyway, please review and comments are all welcome! Thanks guys!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**King and Prince**

About your questions, um…the four chancellors and Ryoma are not totally gay because if you say gay, you see them wearing girl's clothes (that's how in my country…) so I think they are homosexuals…they are just attracted in the same sex. So I hope I answer your question, thank you!

**Warning:** This might contain words and situations that are not suited for young audiences. Parental guidance is recommended. (I sound like a TV show warning -_-|||)

* * *

**Chapter 20: **Truth or dare!

While staying inside the Sanada's house and after hours of hot sex, the five boys decided not to sleep the whole night and play a game instead.

Ryoma stared at the empty bottle in front of them. "What're we exactly doing with that?"

"This is what we do when we're bored." Fuji answered setting a tray of sake and five cups on the floor they are seating. Atobe smirking and pointed Sanada and Tezuka. "This time, I'll definitely win!"

Tezuka smirked back. "We'll see Kei."

"Um…sorry but I don't understand." Ryoma mumbled.

"We're going to play **Truth or dare. **Each person has to chance to spin the bottle and whoever is pointed by the bottle the pointer should decide whether he'll choose the truth or the dare. If you chooses truth, then you'll have the chance to ask him anything you want and if he chooses dare, you can order him anything you want him to do." Sanada explained.

Ryoma glanced at the sake. "What's with that?"

"For every turn you have to drink one gulp." Fuji said with sadistic voice.

"Am I allowed to drink" Ryoma asked.

"No worried, the alcohol content of the sake is very minimum." Fuji whispered.

Ryoma made a face and felt like dejavu.

"Shall we start?" Atobe announced. "Because Ryoma is an addition to us, he should have the honor to spin the bottle first."

Ryoma smirked. "Alright." He grabbed the bottle and spins it.

_Spinny, spin, spin_

The bottle was pointed at Fuji who was always smiling. Ryoma thought for a while and smirked. "Syu-sempai, was there anyone who top you before?"

Fuji smiled casually. "Actually, there is someone who topped me a long time ago."

"No way! You're like…the super seme!" Ryoma complimented? _At least not for Mitsu-sempai._

Atobe made a face. "That was from a long time ago, Syu."

"You see when we're just children, Keigo tried to top me…but."

"But?"

"Someone interrupted us."

"Who?"

"The old witch."

"What?! Keigo's mother?!"

Sanada smirked. "That one was really funny.

"That was my first time and last chance to top him yet I was interrupted!" Atobe stomped.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Ryoma mumbled.

Fuji drank the sake and spins the bottle. "It's my turn now."

_Spinny, spin, spin_

The bottle was pointed at Tezuka. Fuji smirked that made the others scared.

"What?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji raised his index finger. "Kiss Gen-chan for 1 minute."

Sanada gasped silently. "What?! Don't joke around, Syu."

"Do it now." Fuji teased.

Tezuka crawled towards Sanada and tilted his head. "Gomen."

"Just don't kill me." Sanada warned.

Ryoma watched the two torridly. He licked his lips unconsciously because of the hot scene in front of him.

"Okay, 1 minute is over!" Fuji announced but chuckled when he saw the two still kissing. Sanada patted Tezuka's back obvious that he was having a hard time because of the kiss but the other man continued.

"Uh, Gen-sempai seems out of air." Ryoma commented seeing Sanada becoming green. Atobe pulled Tezuka away from Sanada and Fuji rubbed Sanada's back who was panting hardly.

"So that's why he's afraid of kissing Mitsu-sempai." Ryoma muttered.

"Let's continue, shall we." Atobe said.

After catching his breath, drinking the sake and accepting Tezuka's apology, Sanada spins the bottle.

_Spinny, spin, spin_

"Eh?"

The bottle was pointed at Ryoma who's blinking.

Sanada smiled. "Ne Ryo-chan, what was your most embarrassing moment?"

Ryoma blushed hard. "Huh?!"

The others leaned in to listen.

"Erm…um…my most embarrassing moment was when…my bag was stuck between the train door and because it was jammed inside, I can't get it and I ended up in the XXX city." He confessed.

"XXX city? That's like the farthest city in Tokyo." Atobe said laughing.

Ryoma quickly drank the sake and grabbed the bottle. He spins it.

_Spinny, spin, spin_

The bottle was pointed at Atobe. Atobe laughed elegantly and Ryoma sweatdropped.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked his thinking lover.

"Hmmm…is it true that you tried to steal my underwear when I was taking a bath in gym class?" He asked.

"Saa…who told you that?" Atobe asked.

"You should answer the question, Kei-chan." Fuji teased.

"You little…" Atobe cleared his throat. "Yes, that is true BUT I have a good reason and it's for my –ahem- private collection."

Atobe drank the sake and spins the bottled.

_Spinny, spin, spin_

Yet again, the bottle was pointed at the smiling tensai.

"Time for revenge." Atobe murmured.

"Did you try to masturbate in front of the mirror?" He asked bluntly.

Ryoma almost died in shot. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He watched the still smiling tensai.

"I remember that, I suddenly walk inside Syu's room and saw him jerking in front of the mirror." Tezuka said.

Ryoma's face paled. "You serious Mitsu? Syu's mirror in his room almost covered the whole wall." Sanada commented.

If Ryoma could only choke in his own saliva, he will.

"Yes it's true but I was really lonely back there." Fuji said dramatically.

Atobe patted his shoulder. "We're sorry."

"What happened?" Ryoma asked.

"That was the time when Gen and I want to a party but end up spending 3 days in the hotel." Atobe replied.

"Why?"

"You don't want to know." Sanada muttered.

Fuji drank the sake and handled the bottle and spins it.

_Spinny, spin, spin_

The bottle was pointed at Tezuka. Fuji snickered.

"Mitsu-chan, why don't you read us one of your diary entries, hm?" Fuji singsong.

Tezuka gulped. "What?"

"Mitsu-sempai have a diary?" Ryoma asked.

"Yup."

Tezuka sighed and reached out for his bag. He pulled a tiny notebook and opened it randomly.

"Dear diary," He read. "Today, Ryo-chan, finally accepted our offer to join us. He's so cute; I wish I could see more of his cute side. Keigo was really funny today coz he ate wasabi chicken (made by Syu) and quickly went to the toilet. Gen has practice today with his archery club and I saw those bitches who're staring at him especially his butt, if only I could tear them apart…anyway Syusuke talked about his cactus. What is so great about cactus? They look like little devils with horns (sorry for cactus lovers). I totally hate them coz Syusuke spend more time with them that with us. Damn them! All in all, my day was normal. Uh-oh, here's the cactus addictus (1). I should go no, bye." Tezuka finished off.

The four boys stared at him.

"You think I was funny that day! My lips almost burned!" Atobe complained.

Ryoma was blushing all the time. "You want to see all my cute sides?"

"Never knew that you hate those girls who always come to wach me in practice, ha?" Sanada mumbled.

"I never guessed that you're jealous of simple things." Fuji teased.

"…" He stared at them. "Do you know what you call me?"

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"Super seme."

"Shit."

And then, all the maids heard are cries of pain and pleasure.

* * *

(1) That's my made-up word for the day…hehehe!

Finally I update! Yay! Please review and comments are all welcome! My gosh, classes are going to start but I'll try to update as fast as I can! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the last reviews! I already wrote the plot outline of the story and you'll not be disappointed in the ending! Muahahahahahaha!


	23. Chapter 23

**King and Prince**

**Chapter 21: **The arrival of a new friend?!

_**Echizen household, Ryoma's room**_

"Meow!" Ryoma opened his eyes and saw a familiar cat face. He yawned and closed his eyes again.

"Damn, this is my first Saturday alone in this house and it so darn boring..." Ryoma mumbled rubbing his eyes. He got up out of bed and went downstairs to make his breakfast.

_Yawn!_ Ryoma poured the milk in the empty cup and sipped at it. Suddenly, the door opened and flock of men in black barged in making Ryoma choke in his drink.

"W-what the?!" Ryoma was held by the men in both arms and dragged him outside. He tried to struggled but failed coz he's still half-asleep. (A/N: Hehe, that's what happened to me.)

* * *

Ryoma found himself in a humungous mansion. He sat at the soft sofa still in his pajamas.

"Where am I?" Ryoma asked himself looking around. He saw familiar figures approaching him.

"S-sempai-tachi?!" Ryoma burst out after seeing Atobe, Tezuka, Sanada and Fuji walking towards him.

"Ohayo, Ryo-chan." Fuji greeted caressing Ryoma's face.

Ryoma blushed but shrugged it off. He glared at his sempai-tachi. "What the hell is happening? Why'd you kidnap me?!" Ryoma asked harshly.

Atobe smirked. "If we don't you'll probably not going with us."

"Eh? Going where?"

"It's my birthday today." Fuji said smiling.

Ryoma's eyes widen. "W-what?! Why didn't you tell me?! I didn't buy anything! I'm sorry, Syu-sempai!"

Fuji chuckled and tipped Ryoma's face. He kissed Ryoma's cheek gently. "Just your presence is enough for me, Ryo-chan."

Ryoma blushed crimson red and pouted. "B-but…"

"I just want you to come. Will you?" Fuji asked and Ryoma nodded his head slowly. "Of course, I'll come."

* * *

**XXX hotel**

Ryoma turned around and saw his schoolmates and classmates present. They gave Fuji individual presents and the latter receive it with a smile. He sighed and felt ashamed for not buying and knowing Fuji's birthday.

"_I'm his lover and yet I didn't know when his birthday was." _Ryoma told himself.

Sanada approached him and patted his head. "Are you enjoying the party?"

Ryoma looked at him with sad eyes. "Uhm…"

"Ryoma-kun!" Ryoma saw Sakuno walking towards him in a black night gown holding a glass of white wine.

"Ryuzaki?" Ryoma called. Sakuno greeted Sanada and smiled at Ryoma. "How're you?"

Ryoma smiled. He felt so comfortable around Sakuno. "Good."

Sakuno giggled. "It was nice to see you here, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said.

Out of nowhere, a boy in his 17's bumped Sakuno. She gasped when she felt the white wine covered her dress. Ryoma patted Sakuno's bottom which was covered in wine and Sanada took the glass away from her.

Ryoma glared at the boy who bumped his friend. "Ne, aren't you looking where you're going."

The boy smiled sheepishly. "Gomen, I was in a hurry so I can't see where I'm going." He said laughing. He looked at Sakuno and bowed. "Sorry. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Sakuno smiled. "Ah no. It's alright." She said chuckling. She turned around telling them that she's going to change dress.

Ryoma glanced at the new boy. "Who're you?"

"I'm Kintaro Tooyama…nice to meet you." The boy introduced.

"Hmmm…I'm Ryoma Echizen. Yoroshiku." Ryoma introduced back. He looked at Sanada. "Ne, sempai, I'm going to check on Ryuzaki." And with that, he left the two of them.

"I'm Sanada Genichirou." Sanada said looking at Kintaro.

Kintaro smiled. "Sanada-san, is Echizen-kun and that girl close?"

"I can say that. They're like best friends, why?" Sanada asked.

Kintaro smirked. "No reason."

* * *

After Ryoma checked Sakuno and knew that she's alright, he decided to go to the men's room to fix his suit. When he opened the door, he saw Kintaro stepping out in one of the cubicles.

"Oh, it's you." Kintaro said smiling at Ryoma.

Ryoma nodded. "Sup."

"How's that girl?" Kintaro asked.

"She's alright. She already called her assistants to bring fresh clothes." Ryoma answered.

"Oh…if you see her again, please tell her I'm sorry." Kintaro said. He bowed and left Ryoma.

Ryoma stared at the door. "Weird. Why is he so agitated about Ryuzaki?"

* * *

The party ended and the entire guest went home to rest. The four chancellors and Ryoma stayed at one of the hotel rooms.

Fuji took off his suit and sat at the soft sofa. "So tiring…"

Ryoma noticed three boxes in the night table and thought that it came from Sanada, Tezuka and Atobe. He lowered his head.

"Ano…sempai." Ryoma called out and the four chancellors looked at him in return. "I'm really sorry if I didn't know when you're birthday is and for not giving you a present."

Fuji smiled. "Didn't I told you it's alright, Ryo-chan?"

"D-demo! It's not alright for me! How can I call myself your lover if I don't know when you're birth date is?!" Ryoma shouted. He blushed when he realized the four gazing at him with lust.

"Don't you think he's so cute?" Fuji asked.

Atobe and Tezuka nodded. "Yeah."

"If you're really sorry about my birthday, then why don't you do something for me?" Fuji said smirking.

Ryoma shivered. _I know that smirk…_

"W-what do you want me to do?" Ryoma asked blushing hard.

"Strip." Fuji declared.

"H-huh?!!" Ryoma blurted. "Why do you want me to strip?!"

"You told him that you'll do something for him, right?" Tezuka said.

"Just do it, brat." Atobe said. It's obvious that also wants Ryoma to strip. (A/N: LOL!)

Ryoma reached for the buttons of his suit and started to undo it slowly. After a few minutes, he's only cloth with his boxers.

Tezuka and Sanada licked their lips.

"W-what now?" Ryoma asked trying to cover himself from lecherous gaze his lovers were giving him.

Fuji stood up from the sofa and walked towards the boy. He turned his head to look at the other three. "This time, I'll let you share with me my present."

Ryoma turned red and let him be pulled by his sempai-tachi.

* * *

**Unknown mansion**

A black butler stood in front of a boy holding a picture. The boy smirked while flipping the photo. "Ryoma Echizen ha. I think I'm going to play with for a little while until I get what I want." He said.

"What do you want me to do, young master?" The black butler asked.

"I want you to transfer me to Hyotei." He said his smirk getting bigger. "This'll be interesting."

* * *

I'M SORRY!!!!!! I UPDATED SOOOO LATE COZ I HAVE TO FOLLOW UP MY COLLEGE DOCUMENTS! I'M SO TIRED! GETTING UP EARLY IN THE MORNING JUST TO PASS MY FILES IN TIME…OH MAN I'M TOAST! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it's short but I'll try to update soon! I'm currently listening to the music of SS501! Man they're so cool!!!!! Comments are all welcome! Thanks! See you!


	24. Authors note 2

Sorry guys for the late updation, I was so busy being a college student and I was flooded by assignments, school activities, professors and _boys? _Wahahahahaha! Anyway, the new installation of the story **King and Prince **will be updated regularly and hopefully I can have time to write it. Please continue supporting it because I'm thinking that I might write a season 2. Haha, just let me know if I have to, your reviews/comments/suggestions are really appreciated. Thank you.

Anyway, I just want to say sorry to my goodfriend wasszzup. Haha…kinda have a friend quarrel with him. Luv u, ur da cutest guy in da world (for me)!! Hehe.

-Melody


	25. Extra chapter 2: Childhood lovers 1

**King and Prince**

Chapter 22: Special chapter

~Childhood lovers 1

* * *

A young Keigo lifted up his head and saw a boy the same age as him looking sternly. The two of them stared at each other.

"What do you want?" Keigo finally asked closing the book he was reading.

"That's my spot." The boy said.

Keigo blinked. What the hell is this boy talking? He looked around and saw no one but grass. He looked up again.

"What do you mean?" Keigo asked innocently standing from the rock he was seating earlier. The boy did nothing but stare. "Will you quit staring? It's pissing me off!" Keigo said.

The boy smiled. "You have beautiful eyes. What's your name?"

Keigo blushed at the compliment but shrugged it off. "Atobe Keigo." He simply answered. "Who're you?"

The boy reached out his hand to shake Keigo's. "Sanada Genichirou. Can you be my friend?" He asked sincerely.

Keigo blushed again when he saw how sincere the boy was. He smiled shyly and held the boy's hand. "Sure."

* * *

As time passes by, the two boys became really good friends. They spent their time together almost everyday and shared stories.

**One afternoon…**

Keigo arrived at their secret spot and saw Genichirou was nowhere to be found. He sighed and sat at the grass feeling the cold breeze of the air. He jerked his head when he heard a rustling sound behind him and saw Genichirou coming out from behind the bushes. He noticed the outfit his friend was wearing and thought that the boy practiced kendo. Genichirou approached him.

"Hello." Keigo greeted.

"Hi." Genichirou greeted back sitting at the opposite side of Keigo.

"How's your practice?" Keigo asked.

"Nice. I learned many things today." Genichirou answered leaning at the tree.

"Hey Gen-chan, is your family rich?" Keigo asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"Well…you see, our family is kinda rich and my mother told me that I only to befriend people who are also rich…" Keigo explained.

Genichirou stared at him. "Why are you asking me."

"Because I still want you to be my friend even though you're not rich…"

Genichirou bit his lip. "I can't become your friend." He said lovering his head.

Keigo's eyes widened. "Come on Gen-chan! We can hide it from my mother! She'll never know that you're poor!"

The boy stood up and patted his bottom. He looked straight at Keigo's eyes. "Sorry but I really can't." He left the boy. Keigo stared at the vanishing Genichirou with glistening eyes.

"Doushite?" Keigo asked tears flowing out of his eyes.

* * *

Time passes for the two friends. Even though little Keigo wants to forget about his special friend he just can't. He stared out of the window every time, waiting for that boy to come.

"Come on Keigo-sama, just get into this suit!' One of the maids shouted running after the said boy. She got hold of his collar and pulled him. "Onegai!"

Keigo struggled. "Yadda!"

"Please!"

After so much bickering, the maids managed to dress the little (1) bocchama. Keigo sighed in defeat and felt irritated. Some large business man and his son want to merge their company to their company. He opened the large wooden door and gasped at what he saw.

There in the corner, a familiar boy standing alone in front of the window, rays of sunshine striking his silky hair.

"Gen-chan." He mumbled after recognizing who the boy was.

Genichirou turned around and smiled.

"What're you doing here?" Keigo asked walking towards him.

"We're here to deal with your family." Genichirou answered.

"You're the son of the super rich guy that my dad has been talking about!" Keigo shouted.

Genichirou nodded.

"Then…why can't you be my friend if you're rich?!" Keigo flared up his face becoming red.

Genichirou closed his eyes. "Because I don't want to be your friend for the sake of money."

Keigo blushed. "What?"

"And also…" Genichirou closed the gap between Keigo and placed a chaste kiss in his lips. Keigo's eyes widen at the sudden action.

"What the hell did you do?!" Keigo screamed, his face blushing.

Genichirou smiled sadly. "I love you…not just as a friend, but someone special. From the first time I saw you at that garden… I fell in love… I guess that's what they call love at first sight."

Keigo blushed at the sweet words. "But why so sudden?"

"Because you're the only one who wants to become my friend even without money involved. There are many kids out there who wants to become my friend not because of me but because of my money…  
He held out his hand to touch Keigo's face. "You want me and nothing else. That goes for me too…"

Keigo smiled and touched Genichirou's hand. "When you're near me… I feel so comfortable…and safe."

"I love you." Genichirou whispered kissing Keigo's ears.

Keigo moaned and smiled. "I think I love you too."

Genichirou smirked. "You mean definitely."

They continued to kiss. And that's how the two of them became lovers.

* * *

1. Master

Whoa! I finally published one of the special chapters! I hope you like this story; I just want to show you how the four of them became lovers. I apologize for taking it so looooooooong…and I decided to make a season 2! Yay! Hope you'll support me! Please RndR! Haha!

Ja ne!

-Melody


	26. Chapter 26

**King and Prince**

**Chapter 24:** Friends or enemies?

Ryoma stared at the boy in front of him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked obviously shocked.

Kintarou grinned. He was wearing the Hyotei uniform and was holding his bag. "Yo! How're you Ryoma-san! I'm currently going to study here, sweet eh?!"

The boy continued to stare. _I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_

**Chancellor's room**

Atobe read the papers in the folder he was holding while sipping his tea. He sighed and dropped the folders at the table.

"Another transfer student in Ryoma's class." He announced.

Tezuka and Fuji who was casually talking looked at him. "What?"

"Kintarou Tooyama, 16 years old. He's in Ryoma's class." Atobe said standing up.

"Tooyama? I invited him in my last birthday party. He was one of our clients." Fuji glared at him. "Don't you ever jump into conclusion again, Kei."

Atobe sweatdropped. "I know, you don't have to tell me."

Tezuka tipped his glasses. "Tooyama? Isn't that family the owner of prestigious banks, schools and malls?"

"Yah, they're one of the billionaires here in Japan." Fuji agreed.

Sanada opened the door and entered the room. He wiped his sweat with his sleeves and looked at his other lovers.

"What's the matter?"

"Looks like we have another transfer student in Ryoma's class."

"Eh?" He glared at Atobe. "Don't you ever jump into conclusion, Kei."

Atobe sweatdropped again. "Why is everyone telling me that?!"

* * *

**Cafeteria**

Ryoma looked around and sighed in relief when he saw none of the chancellors. He have a feeling that Atobe will do something rash again if he'll see the new transfer student hanging around him.

Kintarou continued to eat loudly not ashamed that Ryoma, Kevin and Sakuno were watching him. He glanced at them and grinned. "What are you all looking at?! Come on, let's eat!"

Ryoma make a face and unwrapped his sandwich while Sakuno chuckled.

"Ah Tooyama-kun, you have something in your face." Sakuno called touching Kintarou's face. The boy flinched and slapped Sakuno's hand away from him. "Don't touch me."

Sakuno saddened and smiled. "Ah, gomen ne, Tooyama-kun…" She said and continued to eat her snacks.

"Hey, that was rude." Ryoma said.

"Sorry, I just don't want anyone touching me." Kintarou said wiping his face.

Sakuno laughed. "Don't worry about it. It was my fault anyway. Sorry."

* * *

**Boys washroom**

Kintarou looked at himself in the mirror wearing an evil smirk. "In a small matter of time, I'm going to get you and make you mine…"

"What are you talking about?"

Kintarou gasped when he saw Kevin standing beside him.

"You?..."

'You have something against Ryoma?" Kevin asked walking slowly.

"You have nothing to do with this blondie." Kintarou said smugly.

"Ooooh, scary." Kevin said sarcastically. He glared at Kintarou. "If you ever touch Ryoma, you'll be dead."

And with that, Kevin left.

Kintarou's smirk got bigger. "This is really interesting."

* * *

**Rooftop**

Ryoma looked at Sakuno who was reading a novel. "Hey, are you alright?"

Sakuno looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, that Tooyama guy seems to have a grudge on you."

"Haha! Don't worry about it." Sakuno quickly smiled but Ryoma saw her frowned afterwards.

"But I'm worried about you."

Sakuno smiled sweetly and ruffled Ryoma's hair. "Don't say that, you're creeping me."

"Shut up." Ryoma pouted.

Sakuno laughed and Ryoma smiled. She's the only girl that makes Ryoma feel comfortable (except for his family). Suddenly, the door opened and Kevin entered the room sighing.

"Doushite?" Ryoma asked curious what the problem is. Kevin looked at him and studied him for a moment. _He really looks naïve. Hope Tooyama doesn't do anything to him or else. _He shuddered when an image of a certain monkey king pops out of his mind.

Ryoma and Sakuno glanced at each other and wonder what the blond was thinking. They shrugged it off and smiled.

"_That boy reminds me of someone I know long ago. Someone that I love…"_

Ryoma opened his locker and saw a small note. He opened it and sighed at what he saw.

_Go to the storage room __**alone. **__I have something to tell you. It's important so don't ignore this, please._

_P.S. Don't worry. I'm not a bad guy…just a little. Teehee._

Ryoma sweatdropped at the letter._"Really, what are people doing this days. Well, whatever, I'm bored anyway, so why not." _He thought while collecting his things. He closed his locker and proceeded to the storage room. "Where's Ryuzaki anyway?"

* * *

**Storage room**

_BAM!_

Ryoma's eyes widened at what he saw.

"It's nice that you can come here, Ryo-chan." A familiar voice said.

Ryoma's vision cleared and saw Kintarou with 5 large men in black behind him "Tooyama…what're you doing here?" Ryoma asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'm the one who sent you that letter." He said as he pointed Ryoma's hand.

"What are you up to anyway?" He asked again feeling annoyed.

"I just want to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"Are you going out with that Ryuzaki-girl."

"Whaaaaaat?"

_**BLAG!**_

Ryoma gasped when he felt someone strike him behind his back. His eyes blurred at the sudden impact and kneeled in pain. "W-what t-the fuck are you doing, IDIOT?!"

"I just wanted to ask you. The only answer is yes or no. So what is it?" Kintarou asked smirking.

One of the man pulled Ryoma's hair forcing him to face Kintarou. "W-why would I go out with her? S-she's a s-special f-friend…"

Kintarou bit his lips and slapped Ryoma's bleeding face. _Oh God, why is this always happening to me? _

"Shut up! I know that Ryuzaki likes you! She loves you! You're special to her yet I meant nothing to her! She doesn't even remember me!! I HATE YOU!" Kintarou screamed.

"Sorry to interrupt your scene but Ryoma and Sakuno-san doesn't have any relationship, pipsqueak."

Ryoma's eyes widened when he realized who's voice was that. Four bishounen entered the room with deadly glares.

"Mou, Ryo-chan, you always gets hurt. Do you enjoy being in pain, hn?" Fuji asked sarcastically.

Tezuka and Sanada sighed. Ryoma popped a vein. "Shut up and help me idiot."

"What the hell do you know?!" Kintarou asked, his face red from anger.

Atobe smirked. "Because _we _are his lovers."

Everyone in the room froze.

"Huuuuuh?"

Ryoma yet again popped another vein. "Thank you for telling everyone I'm gay, monkey king."

"WTF?!"

"It's true, Kin-chan!"

Everyone turned their heads at the girl who was outside the door. Sakuno was panting hard, her face red from running and she was clutching her skirt.

"Sakuno…?"

Sakuno moved forward, still panting. "Now I know who you are! I'm sorry! Gomen ne!"

Ryoma manages to break free from the men holding him. He looked at Sakuno. "What are you talking, Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno's fought the tears forming in her eyes. "He's my childhood best friend. Kin-chan, I'm sorry…I really didn't know it was you. Y-you…changed a lot."

Kintarou bowed his head. "I haven't forgotten you since that day."

"Gomen ne…"

"_When I grow up, I promise you I'm going to find and marry you! Sakuno-chan!"_

Sakuno walked towards him and touched his face.

Kintarou was about to say something but Sakuno prevented him by covering his mouth. "Let me say this first, I'm glad that you found me, Kin-chan."

The boy blushed and smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

_A young boy with red hair saw a little girl in the garden catching some butterflies. He approached him and smiled._

"_What're you doing here in our garden?"_

"_Oh?! Ah, g-gomen! I was trying to catch this butterfly and I ended up being here!" The little girl replied chuckling._

"_Souka…" _

"_What's your name?"_

"_Kintarou Tooyama."_

"_Ahhh, my name's Sakuno Ryuzaki. You can call me Sakuno."_

_The little boy smiled. This was the first time he talked to someone at his age. All the time, he was buried with books, private tutors and bodyguards._

"_Can I be your friend?"_

_Sakuno blinked and grinned. "Of course!"_

"_Ne, Sakuno-chan, you'll come here everyday right?!"_

"_Hai! You're the first friend that I have!"_

_After 2 years_

"_Doushite?! Why are you leaving?! You told me we're going to be together forever!" Little Sakuno asked crying her heart out._

_Little Kintarou felt his conscience eating him. "I can't do anything. We're going to migrate because of my family's work."_

"_I don't want you to leave!"_

"_I'm sorry…When I grow up, I promise you I'm going to find and marry you! Sakuno-chan, so don't cry anymore. I don't want to see you crying…promise me that!"_

_Sakuno wiped her tears with her sleeves. "Yakusoku?"_

"_Yakusoku."_

_The little girl grinned. She run towards the little boy and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you Kin-chan!"_

"_I'm already missing you, Sakuno-chan."

* * *

_

"Ah-ah, so the two of them are childhood lovers." Ryoma concluded sighing. "Geez, they really gave me a hard time."

Fuji chuckled. "Saa, you helped them to be together, right?"

Ryoma touched his aching backside. "Yah, I can see that."

"Stop complaining brat. At least you're still alive." Atobe muttered while walking.

Ryoma smiled. "Yah. Anyway, I'm going home." He declared when all of them arrived at the chancellors room.

"Oh no you don't."

The petite boy shuddered when he saw the lustful gaze his lovers were giving him. "I don't like that look."

And all end up…well except for the screams and the moans coming from a certain uke.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaah! At last I finally updated! Again, I apologize for the late updates! I was really busy studying and watching anime. Teehee! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter of mine. Yes, I admit, the scenes were fluffy and shit. Nyahahahahahaha! But I put my heart into this! Teehee! Wooooooh, hope you'll review and appreciate my hard works! Hehe! See you in chapter 25! Sayonara!


	27. Chapter 27

**King and Prince**

**Chapter 25:** He's gang!

* * *

After the confession of Kintarou to Sakuno, everything went well…for now.

Ryoma stood in front of the four chancellor's office. He sighed and clutched the documents he was holding. Everyday, he was always chosen by the teacher to deliver files at the office.

"_Another way of bullying me…?" _He thought before entering the room. He silently gasped when he saw a familiar back. "No freakin' way…"

The guest turned around after hearing Ryoma's voice. He grinned and ran towards the petite boy, ruffling his hair.

"It's nice to see you alive, Ryoma!!" The boy greeted laughing like an idiot. Ryoma stood there frozen.

"Momo-sempai?! What're you doing here?!" Ryoma finally said breaking free from the man's clasp.

Momoshiro Takeshi grinned. "I transferred here! Haha, nice, don't you think so?!"

Ryoma sweat dropped.

"Do you know each other?" Fuji asked curious at the closeness of the two.

"Yup! I'm one of his former gang-_omph!_" Momo yelped at the pain when Ryoma elbowed him.

"He's my sempai in Seigaku." He answered. He walked towards Atobe's table not meeting the king's gaze and hastily when out of the room together with Momo.

The door closed with a loud _bam!_

Fuji and Atobe stared. "What the heck was that?"

* * *

**Hyotei park**

"What are you thinking going here, stupid?" Ryoma asked munching his sandwich. It was a relief that he managed to escape his two lovers. He doesn't want to introduce his sempai which was a part of his past.

"Hmmmm…it's because it suddenly god bored in Seigaku without you, so I transferred here. And group of students started forming their own gang and invading the school privacy. It's a hassle there." Momo informed.

"New gang? What new gang?" Ryoma asked again eyeing Momo.

"As I said…there was this new student who suddenly formed a gang against the school. They said that they're going to beat every student who still believes and follow you, like us. Yesterday, three juniors were beaten into a pulp by those hoodlums." Momo said. Then he looked at Ryoma. "After you left the school, many were ecstatic to gain the position of the new school gang leader. And even the school admin can't stop those idiots."

"I see." Ryoma muttered. He continued to eat his sandwich.

"Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Why would I?"

"Hello…even though you're retired, you're still their former gang leader. At least do something to help your old school."

"I promised myself to never get involved in street fights didn't I? My life here in Hyotei is peaceful as you can see. And I never want to go back to being my old self."

"But you have to do something Ryoma! Many students are getting hurt because of those hoodlums! Can you stand around doing nothing while your friends are getting hurt because they still follow you?!" Momo flared up clutching Ryoma's blazer.

Ryoma sighed and touched Momo's hand. "Get your hands off me, **idiot.**"

Momo shuddered dramatically after seeing Ryoma's famous deadly glare. "Gomen. I was carried by my emotions. But please think about it."

_There's nothing to think about._

_The moment that you turned your back against me, it was all over._

_The moment that I left you, it was all over._

_Even though the wounds were healed long ago._

_You're still my special someone._

_I'm sorry._

_

* * *

_

**Echizen household**

Ryoma switched the television on and sat at the couch while petting Karupin. He sighed when he saw the newsflash.

"_Another student was found lying lifeless in one of the aisle near the prestigious school of Seishun Gakuen. It seems that even the school administration can't control the student's behavior. Next…"_

"I promised to myself that…I'm not going back…" He closed his eyes and remembered his past.

_Three students bowed in front of Ryoma._

"_We're going to miss you, boss!" _

"_Please be safe. We're going to protect Seigaku!"_

"_Until then! Goodbye!"_

_A young Ryoma smiled at the three and turned to Momo. "Take care of them."_

"_You got it Ryoma."_

"_Goodbye."_

Ryoma opened his eyes. "No…"

* * *

**Night…Seigaku empty classroom**

A boy sitting on the desk smirked. "It seems that we have to approach the tiger before he attacks us."

"What're we going to do boss?"

"Hn. Just wait for me, Echizen, I'm going to make you beg for me."

And an evil laughter was heard in the empty hallway.

* * *

**Tomorrow morning, Hyotei freshman classroom**

Ryoma stared out of the window preoccupied by something. He didn't even notice that Sakuno, Kevin and Kintarou was watching him.

"What's his problem?" Kintarou asked his girlfriend.

"Dunno. It seems that something is bothering him." She answered worried.

"Oi Ryoma! What the hell is your problem?!" Kevin loudly asked patting Ryoma's back.

Ryoma stared at him. "Betsuni." And continued to stare outside.

The three looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

At last, the favorite time of the students came. Ryoma walked towards his locker getting ready of going home when he noticed someone was watching him. He sighed and opened his locker.

There was a note covered in blood.

"Fuck, what now?" Ryoma muttered reading the note.

_If you want to see your beloved friends, go to Seigaku now or else, we won't hesitate to hurt them. _

He crumpled the bloody paper, grabbed his school bag and ran outside the locker room.

Sanada and Tezuka talking each other casually saw their youngest lover running out of the school. They looked at each other curiously.

"Where's he going?"

* * *

Ryoma stood in front of Seigaku, his old school, panting and covered with sweat. He went inside not paying attention at the abandoned school yard. He entered the school building looking around.

"I'm here now. What do you want?" He said, his voice echoing the empty corridors.

Suddenly, group of boys approached him, each carrying a block of wood looking smugly at him. He mentally sighed and remembered his _old days._

"If it isn't he former school gang leader. Nice to meet you, Echizen." A voice said from behind. He turned around to see a tall boy looking down at him.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Ryoma asked not bothered that the person he was talking was way bigger than him.

"Hmph. Still cool, ha. I'm Sasabe, the new school gang leader of Seigaku. Nice to meet you, _boss." _ The boy named Sasabe introduced sarcastically.

"Where are they?" Ryoma asked glaring at Sasabe. He laughed and the others sneered. "You're old school friends? Don't worry, they're safe and sound. Just sleeping at one of the classrooms." He walked towards Ryoma and bent down to reach his level. He whispered at Ryoma's smooth ear. "If I were you, you better worry about yourself."

"Why is that?" Ryoma innocently asked.

The boy tried not to growl. Why wasn't this kid afraid of him? He smirked. "Because you're not going to get out of this school **alive**. After I beat you, I'm going to be the official school gang leader of this school. And if I do beat you, that means that I beat the most feared school gang leader in the history of Seigaku." He said in a low voice. He smirked when he saw Ryoma not moving.

_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

They all growled when they heard Ryoma's innocent yet evil laugh.

"What's so funny?!"

"Oi, who do you think you're talking to, hn?" Ryoma asked smirking. "Don't you ever look down on me, punks."

"You little-!!"

"If I were you, you better stay quiet."

All heads turned around only to see four men standing at the door. Ryoma's eyes widened. "Sempai-tachi?"

"Mou Ryoma, don't you ever do something dangerous again." Fuji cooed smiling.

"Hmph, do you think you can scare us by calling others?!" Sasabe threatened.

"Baka, even without them, I'm able to take all of you down. Why do you think I'm called the Iron Ruler?"

"Huh?"

"Just because I can do this."

Screams of pain and crashes of body were heard all over the sleeping town.

* * *

**Hyotei grounds**

"Man! I feel so good after hearing the news that Sasabe's gang was taken down!" Momo said stretching.

"Yah, thanks to you." Ryoma said sarcastically. He caressed his freshly bandaged arm.

"You beat them good didn't you?" Momo grinned.

"Yah, I beat them good."

**Dawn** came and it was time for the student to go home. Ryoma closed his locker and saw Atobe standing beside him.

"What do you want monkey king?"

"After I saw you fight those idiots, I realized your strength." Atobe said smiling.

"Huh?"

The older boy walked towards him and gently grabbed his damaged arm. He kissed the bandage carefully making the latter blushed furiously. "N-nani?!"

Atobe looked at him seductively. "I want you to join us. As one of the chancellors."

"W-WHAT?!!!!!"

* * *

Wiiiiiiiiiiii, I finally managed to introduce Ryoma's gang. Don't worry, there'll be more about his past! Hmmmmm, the three students that was held hostage was Katsuo, Horio and Kachiro. Ryoma's so cooooooool! Anyway, please R&R! I love you guys! Comments are all welcome!

Belated hapi bday, Tezuka and Atobe!

Ja ne!


	28. Chapter 28

**King and Prince**

**Chapter 27**: Accepting and Declining

Ryoma stared at the ceiling of his room.

"_I want you to join us. As one of the chancellors." _Atobe's words continued to haunt him not making him sleep.

"Aaaaaah…what am I going to do now. I don't want to be one of the chancellors…but if I decline them, they will surely do something to make me accept." Ryoma mumbled with a frustrated face.

He jerked his head on the side when he heard a familiar cat voice calling him.

"Meow…?" Karupin called looking at his master.

Ryoma smiled, picked Karupin and petted him. "What'd you think Karupin? Am I going to accept their offer or decline?"

* * *

**Hyotei gakuen, lockers**

Ryoma opened his locker and put some of his books. He sighed when he remembered what Atobe told him yesterday.

"Guess I'll just have to decline them. I can't manage to do school works…I still have to look for a part time job." He thought walking towards his assigned classroom.

When he opened the door, group of students welcomed him.

"Goodmorning Ryoma-sama!!"

Ryoma sweatdropped. "Huh?"

"We heard that the four chancellors invited you to join them!" One of the students said.

"And because of that, we decided to serve and protect you from everything!" Another student said.

The others only nod their heads.

Ryoma sighed. "This is so not good. Look, I don't know if I'm going to accept or decline their offer."

"Whatever you're answer is we're still going to serve you, young master!" They all chorused.

_Why is this happening to me?_

* * *

Ryoma looked at the huge door in front of his and silently gulped.

"I've made up my mind. I'm not going to accept their offer." He opened the door and saw four handsome boys talking to each other.

"Uhm…" Ryoma cleared his voice gaining the attention of the boys.

"Ryoma?" Tezuka called looking at their youngest lover.

Atobe smiled. "Are you going to tell us what you're decision is…"

Ryoma blushed while rubbing his hair. "Y-yah…something like that." He bowed in front of the four chancellors, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm really sorry if I have to decline your offer. It was an honor to be asked if I want to join you…but the answer is NO." He politely said.

He kept his head down, afraid of what the reaction of his other lovers.

"…"

Silence filled the room as no one dared to say a word.

"Ah…aren't you going to say anything, sempai-tachi?" Ryoma asked still bowing his head.

"It's alright…it's our fault for asking something like that." Sanada said smiling.

Fuji and Tezuka smiled to each other until they noticed a particular someone scowling.

Ryoma stared at Atobe with amused eyes. "What's the matter, monkey king?"

"Ugh, stop calling me that brat!" Atobe snapped.

Ryoma smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…are you upset?"

Atobe rubbed his perfectly styled hair, trying to hide his blushing face to his youngest lover. "I-it's also alright for me…" He mumbled.

The other three councilors snickered behind.

Ryoma smiled.

"But in return…you have to accept this one condition…" Atobe smirked.

The young boy gulped.

He knew that evil smile.

It's payback time…

* * *

**Echizen house, Ryoma's room**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

A certain cat-eyed boy reached for his alarm clock who was ringing uncontrollably. He looked at the time and sighed.

"Already 8 in the morning ha…" He blinked a couple of times and realized something.

"8 in the morning! I'm so late!!" Ryoma ran towards the bathroom to do his morning routines.

Today, he agreed to let his four lovers date him. They were supposed to pick him up at exactly 8:00. Yup, 8:00.

* * *

Ryoma stared at the black limousine in front of him.

_"We're just going on a date...do they we really have to ride that vehicle..." _Ryoma thought.

Atobe stepped out of the vehicle at the same time removing his sunglasses. He was dressed in a formal attire, black coat, black pants and black shoes. He looked smugly at Ryoma.

"What kind of dress are you wearing?" Ryoma asked glaring at Atobe.

The latter stared back. "It's a normal outfit to wear in a date, brat."

Ryoma continued to stare. "You look like you're going to a burial or something." He muttered.

"What was that?!" Atobe asked hearing Ryoma muttering.

"Nothing..."He quickly responded.

Fuji also stepped out of the car. He was wearing a casual blue shirt with white pants.

_"At least he's normal."_ Ryoma thought looking at his other lover.

"Goodmorning, Ryo-chan. Are you ready to go?" Fuji asked smiling at the boy.

"Yah, whatever." Ryoma answered with his usual bored voice.

The three of them entered the vehicle and hits the road.

* * *

Minutes later, they arrived in their destination. One by one, they stepped out of the limou.

Ryoma stared at the tall building in front of him.

"Where exactly are we?" Ryoma asked looking at his tall lovers.

"As you can see, were at the Oshitari hotel." Tezuka replied.

"Oshitari hotel? I think I heard that name before..." Ryoma murmured looking away from his sempai-tachi.

"Hm, it's been a while since I got here." Atobe said to himself walking towards the building. The others followed him.

Ryoma glanced at Atobe. "What kind of relationship does the two of you have?" He asked in an amused tone.

"The two of us together with Gen, Syu and Mitsu went on the same elementary school." Atobe answered.

"Hm." Ryoma quietly said. _Together ha. Whatever, I'm not jealous._

_

* * *

_

Inside the building, Ryoma noticed the people gathering in their formal dresses, chatting and laughing.

"Hey." Someone said from behind.

The four chancellors together with Ryoma turned their heads behind to see the owner of the voice.

"It's been a while, ha." A tall boy with dark blue hair wearing glasses greeted.

"Yoh." Atobe greeted back walking towards the boy.

"Who is he?" Ryoma asked no one in particular.

"He's Oshitari Yuushi, the boy Atobe told you before." Fuji answered since he was the one beside him.

"Ow." Ryoma muttered feeling a painful knot inside his stomach. He observed the two of them talking to each other.

Sanada, Tezuka and Fuji joined the two men talking in front of them leaving Ryoma at his original place.

Ryoma continued to stare at the boy named Oshitari. Not feeling well, he closed his eyes and silently went away.

Amidst of their talking, Atobe looked around and noticed that a certain petite boy was missing.

"Where is he?"

* * *

Ryoma opened the room of bathroom stall.

He walked towards the glamorous mirror and stared at himself.

He looked at the clothes he was wearing. Ordinary shirt, baggy pants and over-used shoes.

He sighed.

_"Stop thinking Ryoma...they love you, you love them. What's more to ask?"_ Ryoma asked himself washing his hands.

Suddenly, three boys entered the bathroom. They were on their formal attire, laughing loudly at each other.

Ryoma twitched when he recognized who the boys are. It was Sakurai, Hiraku and Ginji, the three mighty morons!

"Oh, by the way, I saw the four chancellors at one of the private halls!" Hiraku informed while the other two contined to laugh.

"Really? Maybe they're here to attend the party." Sakurai said.

Ryoma lowered his head and walked towards the door. When he was about to open it, someone called his name making him stop.

"Isn't that Echizen?!" Ginji announced after recognizing Ryoma. The three of them walked towards Ryoma.

Ryoma turned around to face the three morons, forcing himself not to punch them in the face for what they've done in the past. _(Read chapter 9 for those who forgot :D) _

"Yah! It's Echizen!" Sakurai affirmed smirking. "We missed you a lot, ne?!"

The two smirked as well.

"I don't have time to chat with you morons." Ryoma coldly said.

"Wait..." Ryoma turned to Sakurai who stopped him from walking out. "What?"

"They allowed you to enter this hotel wearing _that."_ Sakurai said pointing Ryoma's clothes.

Ryoma raised his eyebrows. "So what?"

The three of them laughed evilly. Ryoma watched them silently thinking how idiotic they are.

"I can't believe it! They let you enter this 5-star hotel wearing something like that! Aren't you embarrassed?!" Hiraku said his face red from laughing.

Ryoma blinked. _What's wrong with my clothes?_

Sakurai pushed Ryoma against the door cupping his cheeks. "You don't know where you belong, Echizen Ryoma. Your world and the world of the four chancellors are very different. Look around you, you aren't meant to be here. Go back to where you belong, **commoner.**"

* * *

**Back at one of the private halls**

"Where's the brat?" Atobe asked looking around.

Fuji, Sanada and Tezuka also looked at the place, hoping to find Ryoma.

Atobe turned to the right and saw Ryoma entering the hall. He sighed in frustration and wait for Ryoma to approach them.

"Where did you went off, brat?" Atobe asked, his arms crossed.

Ryoma continued to stay silent, his long bangs covering his eyes.

The four of them looked at each other wondering why they're youngest lover looked kinda pale.

"Hey Ryo...what's the matter?" Sanada asked. He was about to touch Ryoma's shoulder when the boy slapped his hand away.

Sanada, Atobe, Tezuka and Fuji looked shocked at the sudden change of the boy.

**"Let's break up."**

* * *

At last I was able to finish this chapter!!! Sorry for the loooooooooooong wait! I'm really busy this days! Anyway, thanks for the comment everyone and please continue supporting me! Loveyou guys!


	29. Chapter 29

**King and Prince**

**Chapter 28: **Breaking up

_The four of them looked at each other wondering why they're youngest lover looked kinda pale._

_"Hey Ryo...what's the matter?" Sanada asked. He was about to touch Ryoma's shoulder when the boy slapped his hand away._

_Sanada, Atobe, Tezuka and Fuji looked shocked at the sudden change of the boy._

_**"Let's break up."**_

* * *

Running like someone was after him, Ryoma stopped when he noticed his already in front of their house. He opened the door of their house while catching his breath.

_"I can't believe I jut said that..." _Ryoma thought, beads of sweat rolling down his face.

He ran towards the bathroom, not bothering to open the lights. He wanted to puke so badly.

_"I don't want to see them...I'm not worth it." _He looked at himself in front of the mirror. "I'm not worth it..."

Suddenly, Ryoma's phone vibrated inside his pocket. He quickly took it out and answered the call.

_"Where the hell are you, damn brat?" _Atobe shouted.

Ryoma closed his eyes and let the phone slide out of his hands.

_"Hey brat! I'm talking to you!" _He can still hear Atobe's voice against the phone. _"Ryoma!"_

Ryoma closed his eyes and leaned against the cold wall.

"I'm really sorry."

* * *

**Back at the Oshitari hotel...**

"Ryoma! Answer me you damn brat!" Atobe continued to shout ignoring the people looking at him.

Tezuka sighed and snatched the phone away from his lover. "Stop it Kei."

Atobe was about to retort when Fuji spoke.

"Calm down. There's no use in what you're doing." Fuji whispered, patting Atobe's back.

"Come on." Sanada commanded walking out of the hall. His other lovers followed him.

* * *

"Meow...meow..."

Ryoma opened his eyes when he heard Karupin.

"I fell asleep ha..." Ryoma whispered while rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock and sighed. "Anyway, I have to find a part-time job..." He stood up and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

**Dawn...**

**Hyotei library**

Sakuno looked up when she saw Tezuka and Sanada in front of her. "S-sempai-tachi?" She called out, shocked at the sudden visit.

"Sorry to bother you Ryuzaki-san, but do you know where Ryoma is? We haven't seen him for a while..." Tezuka asked.

The girl thought for a minute. "Well, he told us he's going to find some work so he left early."

Tezuka and Sanada looked at each other. "Work?"

* * *

**Cake shop**

Ryoma bowed in front of the owner. "Thank you for accepting me here. I'll do my best."

The owner laughed heartily. "Don't worry about it son, it's good that someone still wants this job."

Ryoma smiled. 'This way, I can forget about them...'

The door chimes rang signaling someone entered the shop. Ryoma turned around only to see Momo in his school uniform.

"Momo-sempai?" Ryoma muttered.

The latter looked at Ryoma with a surprised expression.

"Ryoma? What the hell are you..." He glanced at Ryoma's outfit. "You're working here?"

"Yup." Ryoma answered. "Anyway, why are you here? It's rare for you to buy cakes."

Momo smiled sheepishly. "Well, my mom's birthday is near so I have to buy some cakes for her."

"Oh..." Ryoma muttered. "What would you like, sir?"

The customer grinned and looked at the display of cakes.

"Hm...I want that!" Momo pointed the strawberry shortcake.

"Alright." Ryoma took out the cake and wrapped it.

"Ryoma." Momo called out so sweetly that it sent shivers down Ryoma's body.

"W-what?" He stuttered still wrapping the cake.

"I'm so sorry for all the things that I did to you..."

Ryoma stopped. "It's not your fault Momo-sempai..."

"But...!"

"Here's your cake sir, thank you and have a nice day."

* * *

Ryoma sighed while walking down the road.

"I don't want to remember it again..." He said to himself.

"Ryo!"

Ryoma turned around to see Momo running towards him.

"Sempai?" Momo stopped in front of him still grinning. "What?"

"You want to go on a date?"

The boy stared at him blankly. "Sorry, I'm not into dating someone now."

"I was just joking! Come on!" Momo pulled Ryoma's arm making the latter gasp.

Shocked at the reaction, Momo released Ryoma. "S-sorry!"

Ryoma smiled. "Fine, just this once, I'll go."

Momo's smiled and laughed. "Yay!"

* * *

**Ramen store**

Ryoma put down the empty bowl. "Thanks for the meal."

Momo smiled and patted Ryoma's head. "So...do you forgive me now?"

"I told you, it's not your fault." Ryoma said fixing his things.

"Ryoma...listen..."

Ryoma looked at Momo with serious eyes.

"It's not your fault, Momo-sempai." He stood up. "Thanks, I'm going now. Ja."

* * *

**Tomorrow morning...park**

Ryoma looked up and saw Sakuno smiling at him.

"Hey." Ryoma greeted the girl.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno greeted back sitting down beside Ryoma.

"Sorry for suddenly calling you at a time like this." Ryoma muttered looking away from Sakuno.

Sakuno chuckled. "It's no big deal. I'm free anyway. So...what's the problem? It's rare for you to call me."

"Well...you see, I broke up with them."

Sakuno froze. "What?"

"I broke up with them...with the four chancellors."

Sakuno suddenly stood up, her face red from anger. "**Why**?"

Ryoma stared at her, wondering why she was so angry . "..."

"I can't believe that you broke up with them!" Sakuno shouted. _I was so happy to see the five of you together! It's rare to see a five-some in this days! _(A/N: Not really :P)

"I just realized that we were so different...I mean, they're like people who's impossible for someone like me to love. I can't reach up to them." Ryoma bowed his head, shamed from confessing his problems to Sakuno.

Sakuno sighed and smiled. "You stupid boy...can't you see that the four of them are willing to throw everything just to be with you."

Ryoma's eyes widened. He sighed in defeat. "How dare you call me stupid, little girl."

Sakuno laughed. "Big talk from someone who's also small."

The two of them laughed.

* * *

_"So what if you're the four councilors? I won't back down just because of that stupid fact."_

_"You really don't know who you're talking to. I'm going to show you the consequence of defying me."_

A tall boy looked outside the window with revengeful eyes.

"Good day sir, the car is ready." An old butler informed.

The boy clenched his fist and smirked evilly.

"I will never forget the day you made me want to kill myself...this time...I'll take my revenge, just you wait, Atobe Keigo..."

* * *

Minna-san! I'm so sorry for the late update! Hope you can forgive me, I'am so busy! Anyways, I'm trying to write the next story RIGHT now. Hope I can publish it tonight :3

Feel free to comment and enjoy. I'll try my best to make it longer next time :) THANKS!


End file.
